


Sure, Why Not?

by HaileyAnn, paolacrdgz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Famous Ashton, Famous/Normal, It's mostly plot, M/M, Nashton - Freeform, Non-Famous Niall, Smut, with like two sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaileyAnn/pseuds/HaileyAnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paolacrdgz/pseuds/paolacrdgz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's a normal Uni student with good friends, a gorgeous girlfriend, and a generally good life. Until he meets famous rockstar Ashton Irwin on holiday, and well? Who wouldn't fall for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! We're actually posting something! If you read our military!AU fic I'm sorry we've completely abandoned that. It just got too hard during school, and we lost interest when summer started.
> 
> We've got sooooo many fics started but not finished, literally over 15 of them. This is the FIRST one we've actually completely finished, and it will be posted in three parts! Enjoy! :)

The break they got in November for midterms was a glorious two weeks to do whatever the fuck they wanted, and maybe a little studying at the end of it. Niall wasn’t a particularly great student and neither were his friends which is why they’d all decided to take a spontaneous trip to LA. In the fall LA had some of the greatest weather, 21 degrees Celsius and sunny. They were all kind of living the high life.

They’d found a park with a nice looking football field while walking around aimlessly, and while Louis and Liam had been enthusiastic about an impromptu football match, Harry and Zayn (which were both lame ass hipsters) decided to pass. It wasn’t going to be as fun with so little players, but it would do.

“I bet I can take on both of you,” Louis taunted them. It was a realistic statement considering he was on the Manchester football team, but Niall couldn’t give him the satisfaction of thinking that.

“If you really want to get your ass kicked, let’s do it that way,” Niall replied, putting an arm on Liam’s shoulders. “Let’s go make him cry, teammate.”

Liam made a sound of agreement, and then passed the ball to Louis. “We’ll let you take out since you’re a one man team.” Louis looked absolutely offended that he’d need the edge, but he didn’t exactly deny it either. Soon they had a sort of game going.

Somehow Louis still managed to get the ball through Niall and Liam’s net, doing a dramatic movement that ended with him on the floor with grass stains laughing maniacally at his friends’ frustration. Fucking Louis.

For a while they’d been the only people at the park which was weird considering that it was a Monday afternoon. Until Niall remembered, the Americans had next week off for Thanksgiving. It was kind of nice not having to listen to annoying children scream, but eventually people did show up.

It was a group of four guys that definitely came to the football field too. They looked like typical Americans, wearing loose tank tops and tight jeans- wait. Niall knew these guys. His girlfriend was obsessed enough with them for him to be able to recognize their faces everywhere. It couldn’t fucking be.

He didn’t react to that detail right away, he didn’t want them thinking he was the crazy fan. Instead he stopped the football with his hands that Liam had kicked to him. “Come to play a little ball, mates?” he asked. They definitely didn’t look it, since they were all in the same black jeans that looked like they were painted on.

How many times in a fucking lifetime does one get the chance to invite an internationally famous band that had millions of girls at their feet to play some football? It was exciting. His girlfriend would be so fucking jealous of him. He couldn’t wait to tell her.

They were all rather tall up close, both of his friends and himself were all forced to tilt their heads up to look at them. The one with dark hair and a large nose spoke. “I’m game, but I don’t think it would be quite fair since I was offered a contract for the Australian team.”

Louis didn’t waste any time before declaring, “Well I actually play for the Manchester team so I think we’re quite even.”

“Just a college team, mine was league,” he added, but the shortest one of the four elbowed him in the ribs. “Alright yeah, we’re even,” he huffed, while rubbing his side. “Calum.” He stuck a hand out towards Louis.

“Louis,” he replied curtly. Niall thought he saw a flash of recognition on his face, but it could’ve been his imagination. It was gone in a second.

Niall got ready to introduce himself, but instead he said, “You’re 5 Seconds of Summer.” Which was probably really fucking dumb, because no shit they knew that. “I mean, fuck, yeah..”

The four boys just lit up when Niall said that, and it was amazing how they got such a thrill out of being recognized when they were just the biggest band in the world right now. The smile of one of the boys in particular stood out...was his name Ashton? His girlfriend’s favorite.

His friends were looking at him like he was a bit mad which was probably true since he wasn’t speaking, and most likely seemed like he actually liked the band. “My girlfriend’s a huge fan, she’ll flip when I tell her.”

Ashton’s enormous smile faltered a little when he said that. “Is she? Well, you better take a lot of pictures you can show off to her later.”

“But right now we have a game of football to play don’t we!” Louis clapped his hands together. “I want to crush whatever team Calum’s on.”

“I’ll join your blond friend over here then,” Calum said walking to Niall’s side of the field. “You can have Luke and Michael, they’re the weak ones.”

Luke looked slightly sullen at that, but shot an apologetic smile at Louis which probably mean it was true. Niall was secretly glad that that meant Ashton was on his team. His girlfriend would go absolutely wild when she found out. “Guess you’re with Lou, Liam.”

The game was fun at first, but it quickly became a sort of personal battle between Louis and Calum, as they were both ignoring the rest the rest of them. Niall stopped trying quite soon, deciding to cheer in Calum’s favor. And to chat Ashton up because come on. He was, like, extremely famous.

Everyone else eventually sort of gave up as well and drifted to the sidelines to just watch. Niall was taking note of every detail that went on. “So, you’re the drummer right?” he asked Ashton nonchalantly. “That’s pretty wicked, I play guitar.”

“You do?” Ashton asked with what sounded like genuine interest. “I play a bit of guitar too. It’s a nice instrument.”

“Guitar, drums, and singing very impressive,” Niall applauded. “I can barely sing while playing guitar, it takes more concentration than I have. I’m a one instrument kind of guy.”

“Well, I don’t wanna sound like I’m bragging, but I can also play the sax,” Ashton declared proudly and Niall started laughing. “I’m serious!”

Niall wondered if Eve knew that about him. Probably, she seemed to know everything. He’d tell her anyway. “That’s very impressive, dude, I’m sure your sax playing skills get all the ladies.”

Now it was Ashton’s turn to laugh. “They sure do. Everyone’s dying for a piece of my sax playing ass. The sax is very sexy.”

“I’m sure it is.” For a while Niall sort of forgot that Ashton was a world famous band member who could probably make girls faint just by looking at them. “Man, the look when I tell Eve I met you will be priceless.”

For some reason Ashton seemed to darken a little at that. “You should video it and send it to me. I bet she’ll be jealous.”

“And how will I do that?” Niall couldn’t deny that his pulse quickened ever so slightly, which was absolutely ridiculous. He didn’t have a crush on Ashton or anything. “I doubt you go giving your number out to people, and I won’t ask for it.”

“Well, there’s this pretty popular website called Twitter, I’m sure you’ve heard of it,” Ashton said teasingly. “Following you back wouldn’t be a problem. Trusting the fact that you’re already following me, because if you’re not I’ll be terribly offended.”

It was sad because he was following Ashton already. Not on purpose, his girlfriend had gotten ahold of his account and done it. “You’re in luck, I have a girlfriend obsessed with you, taken care of. I’m at Niall official. No spaces.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Ashton said warmly and in that exact moment, with the way the sun was hitting him and shit, Niall understood why all the girls were behind him. If he was gay he’d probably be behind him too. It was the eyes, man.

Suddenly there was a scream, and Niall’s head swiveled toward the sound. It was quite hilarious to be honest. Calum was in front of the goal on his knees with his head in his hands, while a triumphant Louis stood in the middle. “I fucking served your ass!” Louis cheered.

Luke helped Calum get up and held him while he fake cried. When Louis finally stopped cheering for himself, Calum finally looked up from where he was weeping on Luke’s shoulder. “Fine, alright, but I bet I could beat you in Just Dance while asleep.”

Next to Niall Ashton snickered, and he guessed it was some sort of inside joke. Louis’ face fell slightly, but then he got a determined look in his eyes, which Niall always associated with trouble. One time Louis had looked like that and then they’d ended up naked on a fraternity roof, and Niall couldn’t even remember the details, it had just been bad.

“Are you seriously challenging him again? You know he won’t stop until he wins. You’ll be dancing until your legs fall off, do you realize that?” Liam intervened, looking amused but also slightly concerned. “In case you were being serious.”

Calum was having none of it. “I will beat this bastard. Football is my sport, and to be beat in it… I’m ashamed to call myself Calum Hood. I need to regain my title, and I’ll do it through my two favorite things: video games and horrible dancing.”

Niall couldn’t believe what was going on. He nudged Ashton on the arm. “Wait, is he seriously inviting us to play video games? I’m guessing that implies going to your hotel?”

Ashton fucking giggled, and it was sort of like music. “Are you saying we shouldn’t cause you’re crazy stalkers, and will tweet our location? Because if so, you’re uninvited.”

“Oh, we definitely will not,” Niall assured him with a smile. Bless Louis and his ridiculously competitive edge. “It just sounds surreal. You guys are really cool. I don’t think many celebrities out there would do stuff like this.”

Michael, who Niall hadn’t even known was near them, joined their conversation. “We’re normal guys, we play video games and football and watch way too much television.”

Their busy lifestyle of shows and interviews and getting mobbed at airports wasn’t really what Niall would consider normal, but saying that out loud would be rude. “You’re still a very cool little group. I’m proud of my girlfriend for choosing such nice people to obsess over.”

“Speaking of your girlfriend,” Ashton piped up, “shall we take those selfies she’ll want to flip over? I’ll want a reaction video remember.”

“Of course.” Niall took out his phone with a smug smirk, already picturing the way Eve would react. He turned the front camera on and stood next to Ashton. “Smile!”

In the first one Ashton did smile, and Niall very well noticed the dimples in his cheeks, but for the second he did something that cause Niall totally off guard.

He kissed his cheek.

Niall flinched away out of shock more than anything else. He stared at Ashton questioningly, and he just shrugged. “Now that will really make her jealous.”

The spot where Ashton’s lips had touched him felt tingly, but he tried not to dwell on it too much. “Now I fear for my safety, but yeah, she’ll definitely flip shit. Our neighbors will probably call and complain.”

Ashton opened his mouth to reply, but Calum cut him off. “I think it’s time for us to go back so I can start my serious training regime to be able to beat Tommo right here,” he said, holding his arm out for Niall to shake. “It was very nice to meet you three. How will we schedule the dance off?”

“Ashton has my twitter,” Niall informed them, and he felt really proud saying it. Ashton had his twitter. Nope, he was definitely keeping his cool about it. “But we have a concert thing tomorrow so maybe Wednesday? Unless you guys aren’t doing some celebrity thing.”

“On Wednesday we’re doing some promotional stuff, but we should be done before dinner,” Luke informed them, while Michael muttered ‘celebrity thing’. “So yeah, Wednesday sounds good.”

They exchanged some goodbyes, and then Louis slung his arms around Liam and Niall’s shoulders. “Time to hit the clubs boys, we need to teach you how to dance.”

 

Ashton wasn’t sure what had made them all decide three guys they met at a park once were trustworthy enough to invite them to their hotel. If they decided to tell anyone else of the address he’d DM’d to Niall earlier they’d be so screwed. But they weren’t going to be in LA for much longer, and it would be nice to have fun with these fit guys around their age for a little while.

Especially Niall. He’d been the first one Ashton had noticed at the park, his booming laugh and wide smile were quite a hard sight to miss. It had been obvious to himself that he’d been quite into him right away, but he kept mentioning his damn girlfriend which was frustrating. Not that it would’ve mattered if he was gay. No one was allowed to know that Ashton wasn’t exactly into the female attention he got.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t take the opportunity to stare the few times he actually got the chance. Whenever a big crowd made an appearance it was mostly all girls, and the few guys he managed to see weren’t exactly...attractive. At least most of them weren’t. It was very frustrating. When he saw Niall and the others it seemed too good to be true.

Apparently Luke had noticed Ashton’s crush, and for the past two days he’d been teased endlessly by the younger boy. He didn’t even deny it, what was the point. Instead he waited anxiously for the boys arrival (he learned five of them would be coming) and to see Niall.

When Niall let him know they were in the lobby, Ashton volunteered to go bring them up, and Luke offered to tag along. Ashton didn’t know if he was grateful that Luke wouldn’t have him face Niall alone or if he would’ve preferred to meet him on his own. They wouldn’t be alone anyway thanks to Niall’s friends, but he only had eyes for him.

The group of them were all huddled together with Niall’s back to him, and Ashton used this an excuse to look him up and down. He was quite short, but with a very toned body that didn’t help Ashton’s growing crush. Louis was holding a new boy’s hand with curly hair similar to his own. Damn, so close.

This boy, who was also the tallest of the group was the first one to notice him. His face completely lit up, and he waved with such enthusiasm that Ashton had to smile. He was really cute too, but not as much as Niall and he was holding Louis’ hand, who would probably not hesitate to kill him if he tried anything. He was good with staring.

At that Niall turned around, and his face lit up as well, and any thoughts of Harry vanished from Ashton’s mind. “Oi, how’s it going, mates?” Ashton greeted, trying to remain cool and collecting. Luke was smirking next to him.

“We’re good thanks! You literally can’t get bored in this city. Always something new to try out.” Niall’s eyes and voice were shining with enthusiasm. He was the sun in human form. Just as hot too. He grabbed the two boys Ashton hadn’t yet met by the shoulders. “This is Harry and this is Zayn,” he said gesturing to curly and then to another hot boy with olive skin. “They’re both big fans. Right Zayn?”

Zayn made an ‘oof’ sound and rolled his eyes. “Sure, why not?” At first glance Ashton had gotten a sort of anti-social vibe and ‘don’t talk to me’ kind of feel, but then he smiled and his eyes sort of crinkled, and Ashton knew his suspicions had been wrong. “Nice to meet you.”

The introductions went on for a little, but Ashton wasn’t paying much attention. He just wanted to go up to the hotel so everyone could get distracted with video game and hopefully he could get to talk to Niall alone. He was so pathetic. The guy had a fucking girlfriend.

Luke and Ashton led the guys up to the hotel room, speaking every so often to crack a joke or something, and it felt so normal, like they were apart of their holiday as well. Because they were first class celebrities their room was big. Really big. It had it’s own living room with no beds in it and plenty of dancing space.

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Niall said excitedly when he walked in. “I don’t even have a screen that big at home.”

Calum and Michael both looked up from the couch when Niall said that. Calum looked absolutely ridiculous, he was wearing baggy shorts and a tight tank top because “this was serious shit”. Ashton had tried to talk him out of it, but when did Calum ever listen?

“Good evening, Mr. Hood,” Louis said loudly and dramatically as soon as he walked in, glaring at Calum. “Are you ready to lose to my superior dancing skills?”

Behind Louis, Harry was shaking his head, and Ashton tried not to laugh. This was going to be one hell of a night. There were multiple couches and chairs in the room, so when Ashton sat down in one, and Niall sat next to him it was like his prayers being answered.

“They think they’re so amazing, but they will all lose to my incredible Irish moves,” Niall said to him but loud enough that everybody could hear. It still made Ashton’s heart beat faster.

“Niall, the only time I’ve seen you dance is when you’re drunk off your ass, and even then it’s like watching a fat man hop into skinny jeans,” Louis said from where he was doing stretches on the floor. And Niall was the weird one supposedly.

Niall laughed loudly and quite obnoxiously, but it was still absolutely adorable. “Shut up, Tomlinson, all of your dance moves come from Grandpa’s Guidebook.”

They went on like that for a few minutes, and Ashton found the whole thing entertaining as hell. The other three boys shared a knowing look, and Ashton guessed it happened a lot. It wasn’t until Harry took Louis’ hand again that their bantering finally stopped.

When they started playing Just Dance it was just like the other day with the football match, entertaining to everyone at first, taking turns to play and making good natured fun of each other until Louis and Calum started taking it too seriously. Soon everyone got bored and Harry kind of cheered for Louis in between glances to his phone.

Ashton tuned the rest of them out so he could get into conversation with Niall once again. The tank top he was wearing showed off his beautiful, sculpted arms, even if they were a bit thin. Ashton knew his arms were defined too, but his were more bulky than toned, and he would be a liar if he said Niall’s arms weren’t one of the hottest things ever. “So you said you play guitar and sing, do you major in music?”

“Yeah, actually,” Niall replied with a broad smile, eyes lighting up. It was so easy to get that happy reaction out of him. “I wanna become a music teacher.”

If that wasn’t the most adorable thing ever Ashton didn’t know what was. “Really? Wow, you’d probably make a great one, you’re so happy all the time. I’ll have to take a class sometime.”

“I actually can be quite firm when I want to.” Niall put on a serious expression then raised an eyebrow and his face relaxed again. Well that absolutely did not do things to Ashton at all.

“I see that,” Ashton mumbled, rested his chin in his hand. “When do you graduate?” It was a subtle way of asking ‘how old are you so I know if you’re way out of my league?’ which was probably really dumb considering Ashton was a celebrity.

“In just a year. Been studying for three already. It’s honestly been really fun, I’ll miss these years when I graduate.” Niall had taken out his phone while speaking and was passing it from hand to hand, as if considering to do something.

That meant he was roughly 21, and Ashton’s stomach did several somersaults. He was used to being the oldest one, now he was one of the youngest. “Do you need to make a call?”

“I was just thinking,” Niall said with a mischievous smile. “Would you mind if I called my girlfriend? You would get a live reaction.”

The thought of actually talking to Niall’s girlfriend was a bit sickening, but Niall looked so giddy about it how did you say no to him? Ashton smiled tightly. “Sure. Do you want me to get the other boys or we could go somewhere quieter or…”

“No, I’ll do it right here.” Niall stood up holding his phone over his head and effectively got everyone’s attention. “I’m gonna call Eve!” he announced, and well Ashton didn’t feel like a ton of bricks had been dropped on his stomach.

Louis was rolling his eyes, and the rest of Ashton’s band looked highly amused. At least some of them were enjoying this. When Niall said ‘hey, babe’ into the phone he felt like slamming the door really loudly.

Luke was looking at him sympathetically, and Ashton tried his best not to look like he wanted to cry. Niall put Eve on speaker, so they all could hear her say, “What the fuck do you want Niall, it’s like three in the morning,” in a bitchy voice. But that was Ashton’s personal opinion.

Niall obviously didn’t feel the same, the only look on his face was fondness. “I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice,” he said sarcastically. “Actually I just thought I’d tell you I’m with that band you like… What’re they called… Three seconds of spring?”

“Five Seconds of Summer? What the fuck are you talking about?” She sounded a little more awake now, and Ashton felt guilty for having such negative thoughts about a fan he hadn’t even met personally.

“Yeah, I’m sitting next to the Ashton fellow right now, Ashton say hi.” Niall shoved the phone in Ashton’s direction, and he almost froze up. Almost. He’d had practice at this whole famous thing.

“Hiii,” he said cheerfully, trying his best to sound as natural as possible. “How are you, Eve?” It was ridiculous that he felt this jealous over a silly crush but. Here he was. Having to swallow down the knot in his throat.

“Please tell me this is some kind of joke, Niall, are you shitting me right now?” The poor girl sounded like she was hyperventilating, which was kind of flattering but also annoying.

“Nope,” Calum intervened, plopping down next to Ashton where Niall had been. He looked so happy, the rest did too, was he the only one finding her annoying? Yeah probably. “We’re right here just, you know, chilling with your boyfriend.”

Niall was smiling ridiculously and then there was some squealing on the other line. With anyone else Ashton probably would’ve found it sweet, but not her. Stupid crushes. “Oh my god, I love you so much.” She sounded like she was crying.

“We love you, too, Eve,” Michael joined in. “How’s everything going over there in England?” All of Ashton’s bandmates and Niall had the same fond little smile and Ashton just wanted to disappear and materialize in Mars.

“Horrible because I decided to stay here and not tag along.” Her voice had taken on a squeaky like quality, probably because she was trying to sound casual, but again it was annoying to Ashton.

“If your boyfriend decides to be good we might deem him worthy of a long lasting and loving friendship,” Calum said jokingly and Eve let out a high pitched laugh that almost made Ashton roll his eyes. “We’d love to meet you, Eve.”

There were some more giggles from the other line, and Ashton physically rolled his eyes. Thankfully only Luke seemed to notice. “Babe, I’m gonna hang up now, okay? I’ll tell you more about it this weekend, yeah?” Niall was so gentle, and it made Ashton’s insides hurt.

“Can you at least tell them to follow me on twitter?” Eve asked lowering her voice as if that would keep them from hearing. Everyone laughed but Ashton. After Niall promised he would and she said her goodbyes and finally the call was over, Ashton could breathe again.

“Real charmer you got there, Niall,” Calum commented. “What’s she look like?” Ashton just wished they could move off the topic of Eve completely before he combusted.

“She’s gorgeous,” Niall said dreamily and Ashton was gonna stab himself with a fork. “She has crazy blue and purple hair, amazing green eyes and olive skin. You just can’t stop looking at her.”

“Sounds punk rock,” Michael said, nodding in approval. “You don’t look punk rock though, which doesn’t make much sense.”

“She has a thing for stereotypical frat boys,” Niall said with a wink. He sat back down but this time he was in the couch across from the one Ashton was sitting on which was a tragedy.

Louis looked done with the world. “Are we done with your fucking girlfriend, mate, because were in the middle of a dance competition, and I was kicking Calum’s ass.” Finally someone who was on the same side as Ashton.

“Alright, alright.” Niall put his hands up in defeat but was still smiling like an idiot in love. Ashton wasn’t okay with how cute he looked with that expression or how it wasn’t for him. “Please continue your fight to the death.”

Louis mumbled a tight thank you and unpaused the game. Ashton wished he could engage Niall in conversation again but was afraid he’d sound like an irritable teenager, so he settled for Zayn who was on the couch next to him. “So how’d you all meet?”

“Uni. But Louis and Harry knew each other from before.” Zayn was looking at Harry as he spoke, who was looking at Louis like the sun was shining out of his ass. “The way he looks at him is sickening.”

It kind of was, but it made Ashton more jealous than anything. He couldn’t have a relationship like that. The boys had told him numerous of times that they didn’t care if he came out, but he wouldn’t do that to them. They were at the top of their careers, and he didn’t want to be the one to ruin it.

He spent the rest of the afternoon staring at Niall as discreetly as he could and trying to look like he wasn’t moping. He couldn’t wait for all of them to leave even though he liked staring at Niall. No matter what expression he decided to make he looked cute. He laughed at the most ridiculous things and just seemed so happy all the time Ashton wanted to drown himself.

It was a bittersweet moment when Niall finally left with a few fist bumps and promises to DM each other sometime, and thanks for making his girlfriend’s life. Ashton had to swallow back a scream at that, but once they were gone he knew he was way more screwed than he originally thought.

 

“I still cannot believe you fucking met them!” Eve was looking at the selfies Niall had taken with Ashton and his band. More like 5 Seconds of Summer sorry. And she looked like she might cry. “Oh for fuck’s sake Niall,” she said, holding up his phone to show him the cheek kiss selfie he had with Ashton.

Niall blushed slightly, having forgotten that was on there. “He did that without warning.” Some part of him could still feel the mark his lips had left, but he knew that was absolutely ridiculous. It had happened a week ago.

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Eve muttered, looking back down at the phone. “You’re lucky I love you or you’d be very dead by now.”

From where he was sitting across from her on the bed, he leaned over and kissed her. “I am very lucky indeed,” he confirmed. “I talk to Ashton sometimes, maybe you can talk to him through my Twitter sometime.”

“Ugh, I’d love to. He’s the only one out of the band that didn’t follow me back. Do you think he forgot? Maybe you could ask him again?”

That was a bit peculiar. Ashton didn’t seem like the forgetting type. “Sure, babe,” Niall said, but his mind was actually processing other things. The other boys had seemed to do it immediately so why not Ashton? “You’re probably he right, he just forgot.”

“I still cannot get it through my head that you met them. From now on I’m going everywhere with you, I don’t care what you say. They fucking invited you to their hotel to play video games I just. Wow.” Eve shook her head, then rubbed her face with her hand. It was kind of adorable, Niall thought.

Niall started playing with ends of her purple hair. “They’d love you if they met you, I don’t know if I can risk it. What if you left me for them?” he teased and kissed her again. “Michael said you’re punk rock, and that I’m not punk rock enough for you.”

Eve’s face completely lit up. “He said that? Oh my god I can’t believe it.” Her smile was so sincere Niall had to smile too. “And don’t worry, I’d never leave you for them. Even though they’re cooler than you and stuff, you’re my favorite.”

He laced their fingers together, and in that moment all three years of their relationship came back to him. “You’re my favorite too. And I will try as hard as I can to get you to meet them, okay?”

“Okay. You’re the best.” Eve put her other arm over Niall’s stomach and held him close. It was such a nice feeling to have her like this, and Niall just felt so lucky.

They stayed like that for a while, their arms around each other and not talking. It was the most familiar thing in the world to him now, and he was determined more than ever to get her to meet them now.

 

Ashton had been trying to convince himself for around half an hour to send Niall a DM. He was 1. very nervous which was ridiculous because he already knew he didn’t have a chance anyway and 2. slightly guilty because the guy had a girlfriend and his intentions weren’t just friendly. But he didn’t have a chance anyway so. Fuck it.

When he finally got the courage to do it, he made sure he knew Niall was online before sending a “hey man!” and anxiously awaiting a response. It was kind of pathetic. He was one of the most famous celebrities in the world, and he was worried about some boy he’d met twice.

He didn’t have to wait long, as Niall replied with a simple “how’s it goin!” almost immediately. It made Ashton’s stomach do a backflip. His heart was beating so fast and honestly this was ridiculous.

The other boys were out doing normal band things, spending money, ripping T-shirts, meeting fans. But no. Ashton was locked in the hotel room messaging a boy he had no chance with. He typed back: _pretty bored :P you?_

Niall took two minutes to reply. Which he wasn’t counting or anything. _haha how can you be bored youre a celebrity ! im just catching up with tv shows haha_

 _Not feeling too well_ , Ashton lied so it didn’t seem like he was obsessive or anything. He’d purposely not gone out so he could talk to Niall. _Boys ditched me._

 _): rude . ill try to cheer you up ! :D_. Usually Ashton found it so annoying when people put unnecessary spaces between punctuation and words, but with Niall he didn’t mind at all.

He thought about his response very carefully, so he didn’t seem too excited. It was hard because Ashton was really, really excited. _yay :). What’re you up to this weekend?_

 _jus going out with friends probably and you ?_ Ashton’s plans included traveling, performing in front of millions and face hordes of screaming fans, and it was moments like this in which Ashton really got hit with the realization that Niall’s reality was completely different to his.

 _same old same old_ is how he decided to answer Niall. _Going to be in london in a few weeks? will you be around?_ Ashton knew it was sort of a desperate attempt, and that if he did see Niall he’d most likely bring along Eve. Here was obsessing over a boy he knew nothing about.

 _it would be amazing t see you there ! :D eve will be very excited t know this !_ And there it was. Ashton had been right. It was very disappointing even though he’d known full well this was what he was getting into since the beginning.

Ashton forced himself to think of the positive side of this. At least he’d be seeing Niall, it was better than nothing. _I can get you in for free and backstage :). You know, if you want._

 _that would be siiiiick ! thanks man ! cant wait to see you :D_. And if that text had Ashton’s heart speeding up and a blush appearing on his cheeks no one needed to know.

 _No problem man! last time was a blast you bunch are pretty cool._ Three weeks it was then. Three weeks until Ashton saw Niall again, three weeks to get over this stupid fucking crush and jealousy. Eve was probably a lovely girl, and she was a fan.

 _you guys really are too ! also eve was asking if u could follow her back ?_ Damn. She’d noticed. Well of course she would fucking noticed, but Ashton didn’t think she’d actually ask him to do it again. It was unfair for her, she didn’t do anything other than having a hot boyfriend.

Deciding to be a good person, he went to the girl’s profile and clicked the follow button. It was painful to look at, her icon was a picture of Niall kissing her cheek. All he could think was _I kissed his cheek too_. He went back to the DMs and sent a “done!”

Before Niall could answer, he quickly typed another message. _hey, as you didn’t tweet our hotel location i think i can trust you with my number. twitter’s chat system is shit._

After he’d sent Niall his number and the other boy had replied with a few smiley faces, he’d said Eve had just got home and they had “dinner plans” so their conversation had been forced to end there. All he could think about was how she had ruined it. When did he become so cynical towards his fans?

 

“Eveee,” Niall said loudly when his girlfriend appeared at the quad, wasting no time before going over to where she was and hugging her tight, like he always did. She’d resisted the first few times because ‘public displays of affection were gross’ but now she just giggled and hugged back. “I missed you during the three hours we had to be in different spaces.”

Niall himself already wasn’t very tall, but Eve took the cake for short. She barely reached his shoulder so she always had to stand on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder. Personally, Niall thought it was pretty damn cute. “I’m sorry you had to endure that.”

“Didn’t you miss me?” Niall leaned down a little to plant a kiss on Eve’s forehead, then her cheeks and nose. They didn’t mind the people staring or rolling their eyes anymore.

“I’m going to say no so you can keep trying to convince me,” she said cheekily. Eve turned her head up to smile with her mouth and eyes closed, and it made Niall’s heart swell with affection. Damn was she cute.

Niall just shook his head and kissed her again, this time on the lips. It didn’t last long though, because someone was making obnoxious gagging noises. Of course it was Louis. “Get a room, you two. Not even Harry and I are this bad.”

“Oh shut up, yes you are,” Eve scoffed, keeping her arms wrapped around Niall’s middle, but moving so their lips were no longer in proximity. “Didn’t Harry write you a poem or some romantic shit?”

“It was a song. And a very good one, actually. I’m gonna ask they play it at our wedding.” Louis loved making comments like this, even though he was just 21 and Harry and him weren’t even engaged. But well. “Look, here he comes. Hi babe!”

They kissed when Harry made it over to them, and in response Niall started making his own gagging noises. Louis just glared at him. They’d probably had this argument fifty times now, but it’s sort of what made the group so close.

When Zayn and Liam showed up they all went together to get some lunch at Subway. Niall didn’t let go of Eve’s hand on the way there. This was one of his favorite parts of the day. He loved Eve and all his friends so damn much. The banter and jokes always managed to lift his spirits.

After they’d all ordered their sandwiches and taken a booth, it just fell into a light conversation. Most of the time they fell into side conversations, but sometimes it’d be a group discussion. Niall kept his ankle crossed with Eve’s the whole time so they were always touching. “So how was 3D Design today, babe?”

“Fucking hard,” she huffed, and Zayn who was sitting next to her grunted his agreement. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to sit an exam about it tomorrow. It’s the hardest thing we’ve done so far, I think.”

“Is it practical or written?” Niall loved hearing her talk about her classes, she was so passionate about art. He’d have to thank Zayn someday for introducing them. It was because of him and the fact that she wanted to be a teacher as well that they’d bonded so quickly.

“Tomorrow’s the written part, next class is the practical one. I’m actually gonna have to study for this one.” Eve sighed as if this was a terrible tragedy. Art came naturally to her, so she almost always had enough with what she learned in class. Except for History of Art, she never really cracked her brain into studying. “But anyway, how were your classes?”

“I broke a Ukulele,” Niall admitted, not sounding too upset over it. The whole thing had been a terrible misunderstanding, really no one could be blamed. “And I have to write a paper now on the technology of the Ukulele in order to make up for it.”

Eve let out a soft laugh. “How did you even break the Ukulele? Poor thing, it had a life ahead of it and you destroyed its future.”

“I’m terribly heartbroken as you can see, but the teacher said to pass the Ukulele to Nate, and he was like a meter away, so I tossed the fucking thing to him and apparently he can’t catch.” Of course he’d been the one who had been blamed for it.

“What a loser,” Eve said happily. “Next time aim for the head.” She took a big bite of her sandwich and yes this was the girl he was in love with.

He’d already finished his sandwich, because come on he was Niall, so he used his opportunity to kiss random parts of her face to distract her from eating. The others were too absorbed in their own conversation to care.

“Niall stop it,” Eve said after she managed to swallow. “I’m trying to eat here have some respect.” As soon as Louis noticed the exchange he made his gagging noises again, and Niall just flipped him off.

Everyone finished their meals, Eve and Niall still being overly touchy feely, but they were all used to it. It was part of their system. Neither of them had classes after lunch so the two of them started the walk back to their apartment, swinging their hands in between them. “You excited for next weekend, Evie?” It was an old nickname he had for her.

Niall would never get tired of the way her face lit up when he brought London up. “Beyond excited! Like we’ll go backstage I can never thank you enough for this Niall.”

“I’d give you the world if I could.” It was probably one of the cheesiest things he’d ever said, but hey, he meant it. “Ashton texted me that Calum was looking forward to it. Don’t know if I should be jealous.”

“You don’t have to.” Eve let go of Niall’s hand to put her arm around his waist instead, and Niall didn’t miss the soft blush that appeared on her cheeks when he told her that.

“I am jealous of the fact that Ashton texts you but won’t reply to my DM’s though.”

“He probably gets lots of DMs, babe. Besides, you’re meeting him in person you already win. And not only that, we get to stay as late as want while the rest of the meet and greeters have to leave. Feel special.” Niall had noticed that Ashton was slightly prejudiced against his girlfriend, but he didn’t tell her that. He didn’t even know why.

“I do,” Eve replied quietly. Her face quickly started shining again though. “This weekend’s gonna be the highlight of my life.”

Niall just kissed her temple instead of replying, enjoying her happiness more than anything else. This weekend would probably be the highlight of his too, just because he knew how much it was going to mean to her. How did he even get someone like her with purple and blue hair to fall in love with him?

 

The weekend finally came and Niall was awoken by his overly excited girlfriend shouting in his ear, not his alarm. The latter would’ve allowed him to sleep a few more minutes, but just seeing how hyped Eve was had him getting up with a grin.

It was pretty much a run and go from there. She pressured him into taking only fifteen minutes to shower, change, and eat breakfast. Not that he minded. The look on her face could’ve replaced eleven suns. After all the necessities were done they were both in the car, and she insisted on playing their album. The whole time. Over and over.

She also didn’t stop talking at all during the ride, wondering stuff from ‘will they like me?’ to what they would be wearing. She didn’t get like this often, at least not around Niall, so he was cherishing it.

The three and half hours went by pretty quickly because of how much he was enjoying hearing his girlfriend rattle on and on. The show didn’t start until 19:00 and it was only 13:00 when they arrived so they had a few hours to kill. Maybe he’d text Ashton and ask to come early.

He suggested it to Eve, but she said she didn’t want to be too much of a bother and to get them tired of her, so they decided to look around London. They were behaving like absolute tourists, and Eve stopped constantly to take selfies.

It was impossible for Niall not to kiss her every few minutes whether it was on the lips or somewhere else, they kept getting strange looks. It could’ve been from the PDA or her hair, but either way neither of them cared. They passed time pretty quickly that way.

Too soon it was time for the concert to start, and Eve found herself a bathroom so she could fix her make up right before they headed to the venue. She looked absolutely radiant and Niall felt so lucky.

Their seats were on the floor next to where the family sat so that they’d have easy access to get backstage Ashton had told him. Eve was practically bouncing, but she kept saying, “I’m so short oh my fucking god” so eventually Niall let her sit on his shoulders.

The concert was really fun, Eve sang along to every single song and they both enjoyed it the same. They sounded as good as they did on the record, and that was quite a feat. Something to be proud of. It was noticeable how the band put their whole soul into doing it right.

While she sang and Niall just looked up at her, he was also trying to memorize the chords that Luke and Michael were playing. He’d have to try and imitate it later on his guitar. Eve would love that.

It was also quite an experience to watch Ashton playing the drums. He looked like he was completely in his element, banging the drums like there was no tomorrow. Once again he completely understood all the girls that fawned over him.

The whole thing flew by like that, and then the crowd cheering for more, but unfortunately the boys had to leave, promising they were the best crowd so far. Typical bullshit all artists spewed, but it sounded heartfelt. If it were possible, Eve was even giddier than before.

She wouldn’t stop whispering ‘oh my god’ as they made their way backstage. Niall tried to tell her to calm down and breathe, but she just let out a strangled laugh and continued to freak.

There were a few other girls who were going backstage, but they had special ones that allowed them to go into the restricted area, and Niall feared for his girlfriend’s mental health. “They can’t fall in love with you if you pass out, babe.”

“I’m not going to pass out I’m just...excited.” And yeah, well, that was one way to put it. Niall had to push her a bit for her to actually walk into the room, and he kept a steadying hand on her back. Michael was the first one to notice them coming in, looking up from his phone and greeting them with a bright “Hello!”

All of them were covered in sweat, and the happy Ashton he remembered from LA didn’t seem to be of this Earth. He didn’t look mad exactly… just not too happy. Eve had gone into shock apparently.

Calum and Luke greeted them with a chorus of “hey” and “hi Eve!” that Niall was pretty sure would bring her to tears. They all went to hug her except Ashton, who hung back a little. Niall couldn’t stop staring at him. He didn’t know why exactly but his eyes lingered on his every move.

Eve was doing a pretty good job of playing cool. She may have been talking a bit too fast, and smiling a little too widely, but she was talking without crying. It was a start. She seemed to be trying to talk to Ashton, but he kind of shut her down every time. Niall was trying to be angry with him, but he looked so…

Hot? It was interesting for him to say that, since he wasn’t gay and his girlfriend was right there to remind him of the fact, but there wasn’t any other way to put this. He looked pretty fucking hot with his bandana and covered in sweat and it shouldn’t be doing things to Niall but it was. Probably he was just too hyped from the concert still. Or something.

Calum seemed to be engaging Eve in some conversation, so Niall took this as his chance to talk to Ashton, pulling him aside. “Is something wrong? As far as I know you’ve never even met Eve.”

Ashton gave him a tight smile and shook his head. “No, nothing’s wrong, today has just been exhausting. I’m sorry, I’m just really tired.”

Niall decided to believe him, but it was hard. “If you say so… You were sick out there, mate. Didn’t know drumming involved that many facial expressions. Sweet beat as well, can’t wait to play it.”

Now Ashton gave him a real smile and not only that but also a little laugh. “Facial expressions are a very important part of the process. Thanks, bro.”

It was a bit peculiar how much his mood had just changed… Niall tried not to question it. “Maybe I will be a fan after all… No promises though, I’ll never hear the end of it if I do.”

“Fuck the haters man,” Ashton told him with that crinkly eyed smile of his, and Niall may or may not have felt a little lonely butterfly flutter in his stomach. One look at the hurt expression Eve had on her face as she watched them two talk killed it though.

Niall decided to try the whole Eve/Ashton interaction thing again and held his arm out towards her. This was supposed to be her night, and goddammit it would not be ruined, not because of him.

It definitely couldn’t be a coincidence that Ashton’s jaw went visibly tight when Eve joined them and wrapped an arm around Niall, and he was getting annoyed. What had Eve ever done to Ashton?

Eve tried to talk to Ashton and her voice was a lot shakier than with the other boys. “H-hi, Ashton.” Niall gave Ashton a warning look, like you better be fucking nice to her.

“Hi Eve,” Ashton replied and he sounded kind enough but didn’t really feel like he was making an effort to continue the conversation. When he didn’t say anything else it just became awkward. Niall wondered why he changed so much around her.

Thankfully Luke came over at that moment. “Man, we have to get out there to see the other girls. We’ll be back in no more than an hour. Hopefully.”

“Alright, have fun,” Niall said while Eve just nodded. Niall hated to see how her shoulders slumped forward. “Everything okay?”

“No,” she mumbled, burying her face into his chest. “The rest of the boys seem to like me alright, but Ashton is so… What did I do to him? He’s my favorite, and it’s hard when he’s not even pretending to like me.”

“I’m sure it isn’t like that,” Niall muttered, running his fingers through her hair. “He might just be tired.” It sounded like a lie to his own ears.

Eve just sighed and held onto him tighter. “Thank you for doing this. And thank you for being here. Lots of guys wouldn’t have wanted to sit through that.”

“It’s alright.” More than alright, he thought. He probably was appreciating this visit almost as much as Eve. “Anything to make you happy.”

Just like that they were back to their normal selves and were able to fill the next hour with content conversation and lots of kissing and touching. Niall almost forgot where they were. Almost.

When the boys came back, Calum insisted on taking Eve on a tour around the stadium, and she went happily. Niall didn’t even think about getting jealous. This would give him a chance to talk to Ashton a bit more, even though he should be mad at him for being an ass to his girlfriend. Michael and Luke had stayed behind too, but they were too engrossed in their phones to care about what Niall and Ashton were doing.

“So what do you do for the backstage pass girls? Just take a picture and they leave? Sounds like a pretty bad deal. Ours was much better,” Niall teased, lightly shoving his shoulder. It was somehow different than when he did it to Louis.

“Yeah, that’s basically it. Pretty sad but at least they all get a hug.” Ashton was walking away from the couch the other two guys were sitting in. Niall decided to follow.

“Where are we going?” Ashton seemed to be leading him down one of the halls and there were lots of doors and everything looked so professional. So different to how the guys acted on stage. “Are you kicking me out?”

“Of course not, silly,” Ashton said with a giggle. Niall had mixed feelings about that. “We’re gonna play guitar because we can.”

Niall perked up at hearing guitar. “Really? That’s wicked, I bet you have tons of them. I just have two: an electric and an acoustic. I’d love to mess with the different styles.”

“This is your lucky day because that is exactly what we’re about to do.” Ashton looked so bright and happy now that they were alone. Niall wondered what that meant.

They stopped in front of a room labeled instruments, and Niall’s breath caught when they walked in. So many guitars… There were others too, but he only had eyes for them. “I think I’ve died and gone to guitar heaven.”

“That’s a dramatic way to put it. Come on, pick one, let’s do this.” Ashton picked up a guitar and plugged it to the amp that was right in the corner. He moved a few buttons and did a few tests. He turned to look at Niall every so often.

“It’s really not fair that you play so many instruments, I can’t even pretend to show you how to play,” Niall joked, picking up one of the other guitars and holding it like it was made of glass.

“I wouldn’t mind you trying that,” Ashton muttered while fixing the strings of his guitar, and Niall was frozen on the spot, slightly taken aback by Ashton’s comment. What was that supposed to mean? “Picked a guitar already or what?”

Niall just nodded and plugged in into another amp. His fingers naturally strummed out a few chords, and he got the usual buzz he did when playing his instrument. “What shall it be then?”

“Whatever you want. Enjoy the equipment, it’s yours for tonight.” Ashton was smiling so big, and Niall was so confused. Why was Ashton giving him the special treatment and why was he enjoying it so much?

Niall strummed a few more chords, before a song started to form out of it. At first he didn’t even realize it was one of Ashton’s songs. He had no idea what the name was, but it had a fun beat.

Ashton’s expression when he recognized the song was priceless. He joined in halfway, and that way it was easier for Niall to not get lost. The younger boy seemed so fucking excited, and it honestly warmed Niall’s heart. He didn’t know why he was so fond of this guy already, but he was.

They finished the song in sync (okay maybe Niall was slightly behind), but he still had the largest smile on his face. “Fucking sick jams, Ash.” The name sort of slipped out, but he figured people probably called him that all the time. “Probably should learn it still though.”

For some reason Ashton blushed a crimson red. He really was acting strange. “I think you did it pretty well considering you played it by ear.”

“That’s how I learn most of my stuff, but I can still read the music.” NIall strummed some more, getting a dreamy look on his face. “Maybe I’ll use one of your songs for my final exam.”

“I’m sure that’ll get you an A plus.” Was it weird of Niall to think Ashton looked kind of adorable with his cheeks slightly flushed still and a proud smile on his face? He was just stating a fact.

Niall set down the guitar he was holding and traded it for an acoustic. “What was the one you guys played tonight, really soft and really sad?” He let his fingers move down the strings, but he knew he wasn’t playing it right.

“Uh...I think you mean 'Amnesia'?” Ashton picked up an acoustic one too and played a few chords. Yeah, that was the song.

He did his best to copy what Ashton did, but for some reason his fingers kept messing up, and this never happened. Playing the guitar was as natural as breathing for him. “I think I’m just fucking it up.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that hard. You start here…” Ashton played a single note looking at Niall expectantly. Niall mimicked his fingers’ movement but his whole arm was shaking. He didn’t get why he was suddenly shaking and sweating.

The beginning was such a simple part, and the fact that he was struggling to play that was more than embarrassing. It took another eight or so tries before he finally got it. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” he mumbled.

“Maybe you’re just tired,” Ashton said with a friendly smile that only made Niall even more nervous. Literally what was up with him? “It bet it’s been a long day.”

“Been a longer day for you. All I’ve done is drive and hold a 45 kilograms girl on my shoulders.” Niall gave a frustrated sigh and set the guitar down. “Whatever, I already know I can play.”

“You can.” Ashton looked a little less happy than he did literally fifteen seconds ago, and this was starting to get frustrating. What was his problem? He always went like this when he mentioned Eve.

What was he missing here? Niall narrowed his eyes and gingerly set the guitar down. “Do you have a mood disorder or something, mate, cause your moods can change like a light switch.”

Ashton just shrugged, looking away and standing up. “We should probably get back. It’s getting late and I don’t know about you, but we have to catch a plane quite early tomorrow.”

Niall had to suppress an eye roll, because obviously that was his fault. “Yeah, whatever, Eve and I have classes tomorrow we need to get back.”

“Let’s go then.” Ashton started to walk away without waiting for Niall or looking back, and he was just so confused. Ashton was quite weird.

When they got back to the original room Calum and Eve were back, but once she saw Niall and Ashton her mood visibly dropped. “Have fun, Eve?” Niall asked her tentatively.

Eve put on a smile that looked genuine, but Niall knew her enough to know that it wasn’t. “Lots! You guys are so nice, it’s been one of the best nights of my life.” Calum seemed to glow when Eve said that, but Niall wasn’t going to comment on it. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“It was no problem,” Calum piped in, looking so, so satisfied. “When we come back we’ll have to arrange something else.” His mood towards Eve was the complete opposite of Ashton’s, which was rather peculiar.

That seemed to actually cheer up Eve a little. “I’d love to hang out with you guys again. This is literally a dream come true, I never expected to be in this position.” Ashton looked like he’d been sucking on a lemon.

Niall moved over so he was next to her and whispered into her ear, “I think we should start heading back, babe, we’ll have to switch off driving.” He didn’t really want to leave, 1) Eve would probably be sad once they left, 2) he kind of was enjoying himself.

Or at least he had been until Ashton had gotten angry out of the blue. Eve nodded in agreement and hugged all of the boys goodbye (even Ashton, but it had been short) and they all promised to keep in touch. Eve’s giant smile lasted until they were outside of the venue.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "I hope you enjoyed yourself." And that Ashton's behavior hadn't affected her time too much, but he didn't voice that part out loud.

“I did,” Eve replied half heartedly. “Calum was so, so nice to me and Luke and Michael were exactly how I expected them to be but…” She sighed in frustration. “Is Ashton just really an ass or why the fuck didn’t he like me?”

It was probably the latter, but Niall would never say that. "Maybe he got into a fight with someone or something. Does he have a girlfriend or anything he could be arguing with?" That probably could've explained a lot.

“As far as we know he doesn’t. In fact, he hasn’t ever had one that we’ve found out about.” Well, considering the amount of female attention he got that was kind of strange. “But whatever. I’ve decided Calum is my favorite now.”  

"I thought I was your favorite," Niall pouted. Secretly he was kind of relieved because maybe she wouldn't be as upset over the whole event that way. "I'm honestly really hurt, Eve."

“You’re more than my favorite. You’re my love. My one and only.” She said it loudly and almost mockingly and this was just the way it was supposed to be. “My knight in shining armor. My-”

Niall stopped her short by kissing her sweetly. "I love you, Evie." He couldn't really see her very well since they were in between street lights, but he imagined her adorable little smile. "Sorry your night had to end. But university awaits."

 

 


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't edited sooooo :)

“So,” Calum said while plopping down on the couch next to Ashton. “Any particular reason why you were an absolute ass to that girl yesterday?” Ashton groaned. He’d hoped that girl and anything that had to do with her would stay in London.

"I wasn't a complete ass, I said hello, I hugged her," Ashton defended weakly. He wanted to be much worse like not even look at her, but he had the decency to be somewhat nice. She was a fan after all, Niall aside.

“That’s the lamest defense you could’ve come up with,” Calum said flatly. “You’re usually so nice to everyone, what was wrong with Eve? According to you? Because nothing was actually wrong with Eve. She was very nice, you know.”

"I'm sure she was," Ashton mumbled. "Look why's it matter? Not like we can go back in time. Besides you had your time with her, be happy."

“I just wanna know what was your problem? You were the same nice Ashton to every other fan we met in the M&G and to Niall. Oh…” Calum seemed to have been hit with a sudden realization. “You like him?”

Ashton's face was probably a stop sign. "What makes you think that? I hardly know him. Just because he's cute and plays guitar..." He rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped that Niall hadn't realized it either. That would kill the entire friendship.

“Oh my god. You’re crushing on him so bad,” Calum said with amusement and Ashton kicked him weakly in the shin. “That didn’t give you an excuse to treat Eve like shit though.”

"I know but it's hard because she's dating Niall... And he's completely in love with her it's disgusting. How am I supposed to be nice to her like that?" Ashton probably would've found her adorable under any other circumstances.

“By putting away your crush away deep inside you and forgetting about it. She got to him first and the guy’s straight Ash. I’m sorry but it’s probably true.”

Ashton knew that Calum was right. Being mean to the girl would do nothing, but push Niall away probably. It was still a hard task. “Yeah, whatever, nothing I can do about it now. Have to wait ‘til next time we meet. If there really is a next time.”

“I really hope there is,” Calum said kinda dreamily. “I had such a good time with her. Even you probably noticed how pretty her eyes were too.”

"I didn't actually." Now Ashton was smiling widely and trying not to laugh. "Oh, man, looks like I'm not the only one with a crush. This is perfect." Maybe Eve was obsessed enough to leave Niall for Calum no matter how horrible that sounded.

“Fuck off,” Calum mumbled, his ears turning pink. “Despite how many girls we interact with, we almost never get the chance to hang out with one for that long. It’s a struggle.”

"I'm not judging," Ashton snickered, holding his hands up in a surrender. "But you could help me with something. Maybe offer to take Eve to another show or... God knows she'll bring Niall along. The two are attached at the hip."

“Are you actually engineering a plan to break them up?” Calum looked equal parts incredulous and amused. He shook his head. “As cool as Eve may be I can accept the fact that she’s taken and looks very happy next to her straight boyfriend Niall.”

Ashton grumbled a few choice words but sighed in resignation. "Still can hang out with him and stuff. It's a win win situation. You can admire Eve quietly while hanging out with her, and I can do the same with Niall."

“When you say it like that it doesn’t sound that bad.” Calum was so easy to convince. “Besides, Niall’s actually a very cool guy. I’d want to hang out with him again anyway.”

Finally they were agreeing on something. "Fantastic." Part of him was happy that Calum was on board, but he was right. Niall was straight. "Think they'd accept some plane tickets?"

Calum let out a loud laugh but then he realized Ashton was being serious. “Well I think that might be moving a bit too fast. But we’ll have to cross paths somewhere sometime.”

"Luke and Michael send their girlfriends plane tickets all the time," Ashton whined, but he knew it was totally different. Having a crush messes with your mind.

“You said the key word yourself: girlfriends. Neither of us is dating Niall or Eve. They are dating each other. I think sending them plane tickets might freak them out just a little bit.”

Ashton decided to give up knowing he was taking it too far. "Yeah I know, I'm a stupid school boy with a crush, and I'm supposed to be the oldest. Whatever." He'd text Niall later and ask his holiday plans anyway.

 

Niall could still remember Eve’s face when he’d told her about the little vacation he’d planned for them in Paris. It’d be quite romantic, since Paris was the city of love or some shit and they were going alone. At first she’d half heartedly objected, saying it was ‘too expensive’, but she gave up easily. Eve knew money had never been an issue for Niall.

The plane ride over had been one of the cheesiest things in Niall's life because Eve had been slightly afraid of heights and didn't travel as much as Niall so they'd spent the whole time cuddling and whispering with each other. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it. He already knew this week would be a magnified version of that.

That and hanging out with international artists like it was no big deal. Niall had been texting Ashton even more since they’d met up in London. For some reason he always got excited and a little nervous whenever he texted first. It had been a pleasant surprise when they’d found out they’d be in Paris at the same time, and obviously they were going to meet up again.

Of course Eve had been ecstatic, and even though Niall suspected Calum having a slight crush on his girlfriend he didn't mind that he wanted to spend time with her. She deserved it, and this trip may have been about them, but seeing her happy would be better.

The first few days were entirely to themselves. They explored around a bit and took a million pictures and behaved like total tourists. And their time alone at the hotel was worthy of some cheesy movie, but it felt nice to have that with someone. He knew people would be jealous of what they had.

Then they were allowed early access (as in a few hours early) to the arena the boys were playing at in order to get a little time with them before things got all crazy. Niall wondered if any of the crazy fans knew of the time they spent with the boys. It made him feel kind of powerful.

Niall honestly hadn’t known what to expect to see backstage before the show. Maybe nerves or some serious warm ups? Nah. They were acting even crazier than that afternoon when he’d hung out with them in LA. It was kind of refreshing to see Ashton laugh like that, as weird as it sounded.

There were two new additions to the group this time. Two girls roughly their age who were laughing as much as the boys if not rolling their eyes. It was quite a scene to witness. Niall was almost surprised when Ashton greeted him with a hug.

It was a nice and relaxed atmosphere, though Niall did notice Calum and Eve being quite...close. It was almost worrying how little Niall cared about that. It gave him more of a chance to talk to Ashton. He was closer to him than any other of the boys.

“So…,” Ashton started to say, and Niall knew it was only for him to hear. “There’s this music store here. Have you checked it out yet? Probably have since you’ve been playing tourist for the last few days.” He was rambling, and it was kind of adorable. “It’s really neat.”

“I actually haven’t,” Niall replied, smiling at how enthusiastic Ashton was being about it. “Maybe we could go together tomorrow if you don’t have to hop on any planes or make exclusive appearances on some show.”

“We could go now,” Ashton said quickly, then blushed. “I mean, if you want, we don’t have to. I understand if you don’t. We’re leaving tomorrow, but I could give you the address or something if you want to go alone or…”

“It’d be cool to go with you.” It might’ve been Niall’s imagination, but Ashton seemed to be blushing even harder. “Are you sure you don’t need to stay here though?”

“Show is in four hours, and we did rehearsal last night and this morning so… Nope.” The eagerness on his face would’ve been impossible to say no to anyway.

“Let’s go then.” Niall stood up and offered Ashton a brilliant smile. Eve was looking at him curiously from another couch she was sharing with Calum. “I’m going with Ashton to a music store he wants to show me. We won’t take long.”

There wasn’t much protesting from anyone, but Niall did notice Calum give Ashton a look when he went to kiss Eve quickly. Wonder what that was about. Niall decided not to dwell on it too much. Thinking required too much effort, and they were supposed to be on vacation.

Apparently the music store was close enough to walk, and that was really nice. He was used to talking to Ashton through text and text only, so to be walking next to him felt cool and surreal. Definitely much more comfortable.

He was right about the music store. It had every instrument, old to new. It gave a kind of antique vibe, but the instruments still played beautifully. It was an amazing feeling, Niall thought. Especially here with Ashton who appreciated music so much. “Thanks for taking me, mate.”

“Not a problem.” Ashton gave him a smile that made him feel especial somehow. “The prices aren’t half bad either. Maybe you can leave France with a new guitar.”

“I think paying for extra luggage would cost more than the guitar,” Niall joked, not that money was a problem there. Life was good when both your parents had money, and they paid for his full ride to Manchester. “Maybe.”

“This one’s really cool,” Ashton said pointing at an electric guitar with an amazing skull design. It looked like something Zayn would appreciate. “You could try it if you want.”Niall took the guitar from him and strummed a few chords, loving the sort of rustic sound it made while not connected to an amp. Behind Ashton Niall could see a girl blatantly staring at the boy and Niall smirked. “Eve tells me you don’t have a girlfriend. Why don’t you go chat up that bird?”

Ashton turned his head to see the girl quickly, looking a little uncomfortable. “Oh...I...um,” Ashton babbled, his face going red. “I’m not really into, you know, girls.”

“Oh.” Niall mentally cursed himself, he didn’t want Ashton to think he had a problem with it. “That’s cool.” It was starting to dawn on himself that if he wasn’t with Eve, then Ashton would be an option, and he wasn’t even gay.

What if he was gay though? He’d never really given his sexuality much thought, and as far as he could remember he hadn’t been attracted to any boys before but...what if? Now that he thought about it, a relationship with Ashton would probably be so fun. And he totally shouldn’t have even thought about it, since he’d been dating Eve for three years already.

Ashton apparently thought his internal conflict was negative thoughts about him, because he suddenly looked a lot less happy. “It’s okay if you’re like, uncomfortable now. We can go back, I’d understand--”

“No, no, it’s more than alright,” Niall interrupted him with a warm smile. “I don’t mind at all. Just your personal preference.” Except he did mind, because now he had a few theories about Ashton’s obvious dislike for Eve and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

He didn’t look terribly convinced. “We should head back anyway, don’t want the boys to ah, worry.” It hadn’t even been an hour since they’d gone out, but it was an obvious sign that Ashton was upset, so Niall didn’t push it.

The walk back to the venue was a little more than uncomfortable. Neither of them were speaking or looking at each other. Niall was kind of surprised that no one had recognized Ashton (except probably that girl but she could’ve been staring just because Ashton was hot which Niall could understand) but he didn’t comment on it. This was awkward enough already.

When they were back in the venue it looked like no one had moved except Calum and Eve who weren’t in the room. Niall was a bit suspicious of that, but after today’s events decided it was the least of his problems.

It stopped being fun for Niall completely. Luke and Michael were too busy being disgusting with their girlfriends, his own girlfriend was nowhere to be seen and Ashton wouldn’t look him in the eye. Niall wondered why he was behaving like this. Was he really that insecure about being gay or…?

Niall put his hand on Ashton’s knee, and the way he jumped out of his skin would’ve been hilarious in any other situation. “Whoa, man, relax I was just going to ask if you were sick or something. You look sorta pale.”

“I’m fine.” Ashton’s voice was shaking so Niall didn’t really buy it. “Look, I’m sorry for coming out on you like that. But I couldn’t lie about it. Denying it and not bringing it up at all are two completely different things, and I couldn’t lie without feeling awful later, so sorry for putting you in that uncomfortable position.” Niall was a little shocked with Ashton’s little rant. He didn’t understand why Ashton felt the need to apologize though.

He also felt really bad because Ashton looked so young and scared in that moment, he almost wanted to wrap him up in a blanket or something. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I don’t care if you like boobs, dick, or llamas. I just care if you’re chill or not, and I want to be your friend so don’t like… belittle yourself.”

Ashton kept quiet for a few moments, then laughed. A tiny and adorable laugh. “Llamas, really?” He was smiling a little now, and it warmed Niall’s heart. What the fuck was going on with him.

Niall put his arm around Ashton’s shoulders and laughed a little. “People are into some weird shit okay, it wouldn’t surprise me anymore.”

Ashton just rolled his eyes and looked away, but Niall could still see the blush that had appeared on his cheeks. With the new information he had about him he couldn’t help but remember all the times he’d blushed around Niall and wondered if it meant something.

Just then Calum and Eve walked back in, and Niall hastily removed his arm from Ashton’s shoulders. Not before she’d noticed though, and he knew he’d be getting a mouthful about it later.

 

After that day everything with Eve changed. It was subtle at first. There were a little less random kisses, they didn’t always hold hands while walking together, and they drifted away while sleeping. Eve was trying to get things back to what they were before, back to normal, Niall could tell. But every time they acted like couples are supposed to he felt...wrong, somehow.

Eve had insisted on this sort of “date night” because it’d been forever since they’d actually gone on a date if you didn’t count Paris. After dating for three years going out often was unnecessary when you lived together. Niall tried to tell himself that it was a good thing that they were going out, but why did it feel so wrong?

It was upsetting. He’d never felt this way before and he didn’t want to. He loved Eve, he really did. Ever since finding out about Ashton’s sexuality he’d been confused. Why did the idea of Ashton being an option excite him so much? It definitely shouldn’t, because he wasn’t gay and most importantly because he wasn’t an option to anyone. He was dating Eve.

Apparently his girlfriend noticed how deep in thought he was because she kicked him under the table and gave him a tight lipped smile. “Something wrong, Niall?” They weren’t touching at all, which was the opposite of normal for them.

Niall opened his mouth but then realized he probably shouldn’t be telling his girlfriend about his homosexual crisis. It was weird having to hold back from saying something to her. “Nothing. Don’t worry.”

She reached across to take his hand, and for some reason her hands didn’t feel as soft as they normally did. “Great. How was school today?”

“It was good.” Niall winced. Four phrases into the conversation, and it already felt forced. It made him so frustrated and lost. Nothing with Eve had been awkward or fake before, and now it felt like everything was.

“Is there something that’s stressing you out, babe? Everything okay with your family and Louis and Zayn and stuff?” The concern on her face was very evident, and it made him feel guilty and horrible. All she was was amazing, and here he was thinking that maybe he didn’t love her the same way.

“Just thinking about everything that’s due for school that I haven’t even started,” Niall lied, hiding his guilt behind a smile. “But I’m sure I’ll manage.”

She didn’t look like she believed him, but she said no more on the matter. There was a silence after that, and it was so tense Niall felt like crying. He knew he loved her, but how did you figure out what kind of love it was?

After that, all attempts at conversation were short and clipped. They ordered and ate in silence, and Niall could only think about the way they used to joke around and laugh before, not sit there sometimes staring at each other in a very tense environment.

When they paid and started to leave, Niall attempted help her pull her chair, but it ended with him walking into a waiter, and stepping on Eve’s toes many times. So much for romantic gestures.

The drive back home was also filled with an uncomfortable silence and Niall couldn’t take it anymore. It was all his fault that everything had changed between them, and the worst of all was that he couldn’t bring himself to fix it. He desperately needed to sort himself out, because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Eve.

Instead of cuddling or watching movies or some shit, they both mutually agreed to go straight to bed, and he didn’t hold her like he used to, and it was one of the most painful things in the world. All night his mind tried to process what was happening, and he only got more confused.

 

When he woke up on Saturday to an empty bed and a note saying that Eve had decided to hang out with friends, and she probably wouldn’t be back until late, and Niall officially lost it. It’s not like Eve hanging out with her friends was unheard of, but she usually woke him up to say goodbye with a kiss or didn’t leave until after breakfast. He couldn’t remember waking up to just a note since they’d moved in together. And it hurt.

He needed to get things sorted fast. The source of the problem was obviously Ashton, and Niall knew he had to sort through his feelings for the boy. They texted a lot, and it always left Niall with a goofy smile on his face.

While taking a shower he realized there was someone who could help him with this without judging or telling anyone. Probably give him some quality advice too, since he’d already gone through this.

After getting ready, and mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do he called Harry. His friend had gone through something kind of similar a few years back, except Harry hadn’t been in a relationship with a girl at the time. Either way, he was the best option.

“Hello?” Harry said as a greeting, and his voice sounded raspy enough that Niall knew he’d just woken up. It was 12:32 already.

“Harry,” Niall replied, almost sounding relieved. Part of him was worried he wouldn’t answer, and then Niall would lose his nerve to ask. Or Louis would pick up. “Mate, can we meet?”

There was some rustling that Niall assumed meant Harry had sat up. “Sure. Do you wanna come here or if you want I can go to yours or we could go out.”

“Um.. Is Louis home?” Niall didn’t want to confess his crush on Ashton in front of Mr. Loud Mouth. “Let’s just go out actually. Nandos at 13?”

“Sounds good to me. I need to get ready now so I’ll see you there.” Harry hung up before Niall got a chance to reply. He was already nervous for this little meeting. Admitting his tangled up emotions out loud was going to be tough.

The drive over to Nandos went by way faster than it should’ve, and while he waited for Harry to arrive he’d already downed three Cokes. He was a stress eater you could say.

Harry walked over to him with a very big and very warm smile that faltered when he saw Niall’s stressed out expression. “Let me just order something and we can go over whatever your issue is.”

The way he said it sort of made Niall feel like he was at a counseling session, but he brushed it off. Telling one of his best friends who was also gay himself that he was gay, shouldn’t have been as hard as it felt.

“So.” Harry put down his chips in the middle of the table as if intending to share them with Niall and that honestly made him the best person in the world. “What’s up?”

Bluntness seemed like the best course to take. “I think I have a crush on Ashton Irwin, which is really weird because three weeks ago I was totally in love with Eve, and I’m so confused because I’ve never been attracted to a boy before.”

Harry’s eyes just went wide as he talked, and that wasn’t exactly comforting. “Well that’s something I wasn’t expecting. How did that even happen?”

“I don’t know, we text a lot, and I’ve hung out with him a total of three times, but every time I always leave feeling so… Giddy. And then he came out to me, and it sort of started from there I guess,” Niall said all in one breath.

“Interesting.” Harry was keeping eye contact with him even when he wasn’t speaking. “This is the first boy you’ve been attracted to? Do you actually feel attracted to him, like have you thought about his beauty and his body? Or do you just enjoy all the attention he gives to you? I mean, he’s like really famous. Maybe you just feel special about the fact that he pays a lot of attention to you.”

Niall wanted to believe that, then maybe things could go back to normal. But then he remembered how adorable Ashton looked when he was giggling, and how hot he was after he’d played on stage covered in sweat. “I don’t think so, bro… He’s just so like… One minute he’s a cute little bunny, and the next a sex god.”

Harry actually had the nerve to laugh. “A bunny and a sex god. Sounds like you’re in a lot of trouble.” Niall knew that, thanks a lot. “How are things with Eve?”

“We don’t really like… Touch anymore. We went to dinner last night and things were really awkward. Then, when I woke up this morning she was gone, had left a note. Definitely not the best.” And it pained Niall to say it out loud. No matter what, he loved Eve.

“Do you really think this crush you have on Ashton is strong enough to let go of a relationship that’s been going on three years?” Harry asked cautiously. “Or do you not feel attracted to her anymore? Is this crush something you think you won’t get over easily?” These were all very hard questions and he was glad Harry was there to ask them because they were really making him think.

“I don’t want it to end. Not at all. A month ago I would’ve said there was no way we weren’t going to get married in a few years. Now? I think there’s a chance we won’t be together in a few weeks. I love her to death, man, but I can’t help now but ask if it’s like, romantically?” Niall wanted to go back and time and not have gone to play football in the park all those weeks ago. There was a secretly another part of him that wouldn’t give up meeting Ashton for anything.

“I understand what you mean,” Harry said thoughtfully, playing with one of the rings in his fingers absentmindedly. “It would also explain why you’re suddenly attracted to someone else. You have to take her feelings into consideration. If you wanna end it you should do it as soon as possible. If you honestly feel like you’re not into her that way you need to let her know.”

That was the worst part of this whole thing. Hurting Eve would be the equivalent of blowing up the sun. She was so nice and funny and cute, and when she was angry her cheeks would go pink and… No. He would try to make the pain of this whole thing as light as possible. “I won’t hurt her if I can avoid it.”

“I don’t think you can.” Harry gave him a sympathetic smile. “But she’s probably feeling very confused about your change of attitude and she deserves to learn the truth.”

Niall just nodded and continued to eat the chips Harry had set out. He’d do it. Tonight. She deserved the world, and if Niall couldn’t give her that then he’d tell her the truth.

After a while Harry’s expression turned to one of amusement. “So, are you just gay for Ashton or did this whole experience give you a sexuality revelation?”

“Just Ashton I think, but I’ve never kissed a boy so I don’t know honestly.” Niall laughed a little, feeling slightly better. Leave it to Harry to make everything happier.

“I would offer myself to be your experiment but I don’t think Louis would be too happy about that,” Harry joked and Niall just rolled his eyes. “If you ever wanna hit a gay bar just call me.”

“I don’t think I’ll take you up on that, but thanks for the offer.” Liking one boy was hard enough but liking more? That would probably stress him out far too much. “And just tell Louis it’s for charity,” he teased.

“Better save yourself for Ashton.” Harry raised his eyebrows and gave him a smirk. Niall could just roll his eyes. “You have a chance with him, I think. He seemed to like you too fast and he texts you all the time even though he’s famous and could be texting other famous people.”

“Are you saying I’m not good enough for a famous person?” Niall feigned to be hurt. “Honestly, I didn’t know you could be so cruel.”

“It’s the awful truth my friend. Famous people do cool things and you are pretty lame. You’re lucky Ashton is into your pretty blue eyes.”

Niall batted his eyelashes at Harry playfully and then laughed. He already felt better than he had an hour ago. “I feel ever so special to be in cahoots with Ashton Irwin.”

They joked around for a little longer, and even though Niall had fun, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he would have to do when Eve came home. Once he was alone in his apartment again, not even his favorite movie could take his mind off it.

  
  


Somewhere before the time Eve arrived he’d fallen asleep on the couch, having horrible nightmares of Eve hurting either him or herself, and when he woke up he was a little bit more than shaken. It was almost ironic how the first thing he saw when he woke up was her sitting on the couch next to him. She wasn’t touching him, but she was there and that hurt the most.

“Hi,” Niall murmured while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His heart was beating a lot faster now, and he felt a hole in his stomach. The nerves were making his head spin. “Have fun?”

Eve smiled at him, but it wasn’t like her usual smiles. It didn’t reach her eyes, and she looked really tired. “Yeah. We went out for lunch and then went shopping. Or window shopping, none of us had money.”

Niall let out a soft chuckle. He would’ve told her to just ask him for money to buy anything she wanted if this had happened a few weeks ago, but this was the present and it was another story. “Hey...I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.”

If her expression was sad before now it was heartbreaking. She just nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap. Niall tried to memorize everything about her in that moment, the last moment they’d officially be… them. Her purple and blue hair was slightly curled from the damp air outside, and her cheeks slightly flushed, which hardly was ever noticeable since she had olive skin. The usual sparkle in her green eyes was gone though, and Niall hated knowing it was because of him. Everything about her was beautiful, and he mentally cursed Ashton for fucking everything up.

“I know you’ve noticed I haven’t been the same lately.” All of Niall’s impulses were telling him to look away from Eve, he knew he couldn’t stand looking at the emotions his words were going to put in her face, but he couldn’t be that much of a coward. She just nodded as if telling him to carry on. He almost couldn’t do it, almost backed away in the last second but he couldn’t do that to either of them. “It isn’t anything you did, believe me. I just - I think...I realized...I’m into boys?”

Eve’s expression didn’t change, and she didn’t look up at him. Two heavy breaths racked her body, and Niall recognized the familiar movement; she was trying not to cry. “How come it took you three years to realize that, Niall?” Her voice almost sounded steady, but it cracked on his name.

“I don’t know,” Niall replied lamely. “I’d never really given it much thought, because I had you and that was good enough for me.” He didn’t fail to notice Eve’s hands had curled into fists. “But lately I’ve been having these...thoughts and it’s all very confusing for me. I’m so sorry.”

“Three years,” she said again, like she hadn’t heard him. “We were together for three years, and you never showed interest in anyone else. I thought I’d won, finally finding a boy who actually gave a few shits about me. This wasn’t just random, who was it?”

“I’ve never cheated on you, if that’s what you’re implying. I’d never.” Niall knew he wasn’t really answering her question. “And I don’t just give a few shits about you, I love you so much, just not in the way a boyfriend is supposed to love his girlfriend. You can find someone much better than me.”

“Maybe if I hadn’t wasted three years of my life thinking you did love me that way, it would be easier,” she snapped, wiping at her eyes angrily. “I deserve to know who it was, Niall.”

“You’re still young and intelligent and funny and very beautiful. You don’t need me.” Niall’s voice was turning quieter with every word he said. “And I need you to know I didn’t touch anyone while dating you.” He knew full well that wasn’t the only thing Eve was asking for with that question, but he didn’t have it in him to say it. He thought about reaching for her hand but that probably wouldn’t be welcome.

“I don’t believe that you just woke up one day and thought ‘I would enjoy making out with Louis’ when you’ve known him for years.” Eve unclenched her hands, and Niall saw she’d made marks in her skin. “Oh god.” Realization lit up on her face.

The look she was giving Niall made him think that she’d already figured it out and was just waiting for Niall to confess. He nodded in resignation. “A-Ashton. He, um, he was the one that made me think twice.”

“Is that why he hates me for no fucking reason?” Eve shook her head like it would make the situation become unreal. “You know what, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. Have fun fucking an asshole.” She stood up, not looking at him.

Niall stood up immediately after, gently grabbing her arm. “I’m so sorry. I never wanted it to go like this, because you’re such an important person in my life. I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you.” No matter how dramatic it sounded, Niall meant it wholeheartedly.

Eve didn’t look mad anymore, just broken. “I love you so much, Niall, and that makes this whole thing worse. I want you to be in my life, but I need time. I’ll just… Stay at Sophie’s for a while…”

With a sigh, Niall pulled Eve into a hug. She didn’t hug back but didn’t pull away either. Eventually he had to let go, with whispers of ‘I’m so sorry’. Eve didn’t say a single word as she headed to their bedroom and packed a small bag. She barely looked at him as she left the flat, and before Niall could even register what was going on, he was alone.

  
  


It’s not like Ashton was texting Niall 24/7. Just… Whenever he wasn’t on stage, or at rehearsals, or sleeping. Maybe he was a bit too attached to the older boy, but who could blame him? Whenever they were texting Ashton couldn’t help but feel light inside. They’d learned a lot about each other these past months, and he enjoyed it more than he should have.

It was refreshing that Niall had stopped talking about Eve or mentioning her at all these last days. He couldn’t help but wonder (hope) they’d had a fight. Unexpectedly, when she was brought up again he couldn’t help but feel happy enough to scream.

They’d been texting about something absurdly random (favorite cheeses Ashton vaguely remembers) when Niall had texted something very off the topic of cheeses. eve and i broke up. No further explanation to that.

He was a bit taken aback by this statement. He didn’t know what to reply for a few moments. His heart immediately sped up though. Oh ): really? that sucks man, he finally replied, and it couldn’t be farther from his actual reaction.

Luke, who was sitting across the table from him, was eyeing him suspiciously, probably wondering why Ashton had started smiling like the Joker. Niall’s reply came a few seconds later. .. I started to realize i was more friend in love w her.

Ashton couldn’t help but laugh a bit. When did he become such a horrible person? I see. Are you okay? Eve was probably the one who wasn’t okay but he was Niall’s supportive friend not hers.

i guess . just really confused ya know? Ashton all of a sudden was hit with a wave of excitement because Niall was available. And confused. Part of him knew it was unlikely he had any feelings towards Ashton, just because he broke up with his girlfriend didn’t mean he liked guys.

After such a long time i would be confusd too /: Ashton bit his lip, debating whether to send the next text or not. In the end he thought fuck it. I’ll be on break in two weeks. maybe i could visit? lift your spirits?

There wasn’t a reply for a good five minutes, and Ashton worried he’d scared the boy off. thatd be rad mate :). He let out a relieved breath. He’d be seeing Niall. This was good.

“What are you so happy about?” Calum asked suspiciously, looking up from his own phone. He knew Ashton only texted two people and that was Niall and his mom, so his suspicious stare wasn’t uncalled for.

“I’m not.” Ashton tried to force himself to keep a straight face, but he was smiling still anyway. “Niall and Eve broke up. And I’m not happy about it, just… Now I have a somewhat chance.”

“Ashton,” Calum said in a very condescending voice that almost made Ashton frown. “I hate to burst your bubble but I really don’t want you to get hurt. Niall’s probably straight. As in, not into guys. You’re a guy.”

“You are bursting my bubble.” Ashton looked back at his phone, smiling more at Niall’s last message. “I’m gonna visit him while we have our break. And I didn’t say I had a chance, I said I had somewhat. At least more than I did before.”

Calum shook his head and looked back down at his phone. “Don’t get your hopes up. You are a very charming individual but I don’t know if you’re powerful enough to change someone’s sexual orientation, and I don’t want you to cry when he finds some other girl.”

“I’m not going to cry,” Ashton snapped, feeling more irritable than he had a few seconds ago. “I’m a big boy, Calum, older than you in fact. And I’ve known him for like two months, I think I can handle it.”

“If you say so,” Calum mumbled and finally dropped the topic. Ashton appreciated Calum for caring but he could handle himself. He should just follow Luke’s example and care silently from a corner.

cant wait :) x Ashton texted Niall back and turned his phone off so he wouldn’t see his reply. Putting an x was risky, but this whole situation was so who cares?

Now, Ashton had been more than excited for a little break from life, but after this he didn’t know how he was supposed to go through the next two weeks.

 

 

Niall had been more than surprised when Ashton had first offered to fly out to meet him while on his break. Excited, but surprised. They’d arranged to meet at Starbucks after he settled into his hotel, and his hands were sweating nervously as he waited for the pop star to arrive. Niall would’ve offered to let Ashton stay at his place, but technically it was still Eve’s place too, and he didn’t want her popping in on them.

He absolutely didn’t feel a thousand butterflies taking off in his stomach when Ashton finally turned up. Niall couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this sensation. Maybe with Eve at the beginning, but this kind of excitement had been lost long before Ashton.

They did that kind of guy hug thing where they slapped each other’s back, and Niall probably was smiling like an idiot. “Good to see you again, bro, been a while.”

“It really has been,” Ashton agreed, with a very big smile himself. It was exciting. He hadn’t been able to do the whole flirting and chasing thing in a while. He hoped he was still good at it.

After they both ordered their drinks and were sitting at a table, Niall was almost nervous. Here he was, sitting with one of the most famous people in the world, and he had a crush on him. What if he made a fool of himself, or Ashton thought he was annoying? He wiped his palms on his pants. “So how is touring the world?

“It’s pretty great,” Ashton said and his tone wasn’t mocking or anything. “Not only the places are awesome but getting to see the fans and even meet some of them is just the best honestly.” His eyes were kind of gleaming while he talked and well if Niall wasn’t absolutely fucked before he totally was now.

“Sounds like it.” As a kid Niall had dreamed of being a rockstar and playing his guitar in front of screaming crowds, but now he was perfectly content to just teach the future rockstars of the world. “Fuck, like I have the money to travel the world, but Uni doesn’t give me any free time to do it.”

“But you’ll graduate soon. And when you do, I can be your personal tour guide,” Ashton said with a smile that looked way too innocent, and if that wasn’t flirting Niall didn’t know what it was.

“You know, when you’re not busy making every girl within a two mile radius wet her pants.” Or me, Niall thought, knowing his blush probably made him look more or less suspicious.

“Such a pity that I’m not interested in any of those girls.” Ashton shrugged, still smiling pleasantly. Niall didn’t know where the urge to kiss him even came from but now he had it. He hoped they could get to that eventually.

“Me neither,” Niall said to himself, before he realized he’d accidentally spoke out loud. His eyes widened, and he whispered fuck a few times.

Ashton’s eyes widened to the size of the moon and it would’ve been comical in any other situation, but right now Niall just wanted to disappear. “You’re not?” he asked cautiously.

It was now or never. If he denied it now, he wouldn’t be able to take it back later without seeming like a lying coward. “No. I’m not.”

“Wow.” Ashton leaned back on his chair with a stunned expression. “So this is what you were confused about? I didn’t really…expect it.”

“Trust me, I didn’t either. Literally a few months ago I would’ve laughed at the idea, but now…” Niall didn’t want to give too much away. It was already pretty obvious he had the hots for Ashton, and if he didn’t already have it figured out he would.

Ashton was just nodding along to what Niall was saying, and his smile was slowly turning into a smirk. Little shit. “Men are pretty amazing. But did you honestly stop being attracted to girls? At all?”

Niall just shrugged. “I don’t know. All I know is I’m attracted to, ah, one particular boy at the moment, and I didn’t feel it was fair to just ignore it and not tell Eve. So… That’s how that happened.”

“I see.” Ashton was still smirking smugly, and Niall thought he’d probably figured it out already. Slow clap for being obvious as fuck, Niall. Ashton didn’t get a chance to say anything else though, because a group of girls that were pointing at them from outside the window with their phones out interrupted their conversation.

“Speaking of your fanclub, there it is.” Niall was slightly grateful that they’d been interrupted because now he could reorganize himself, but the other part was like fuck you to those girls, because they’d been getting somewhere.

“They always find me somehow,” Ashton said brightly, probably to cover up his annoyance. “I’m usually cool with taking pictures and stuff but…” He looked at Niall questioningly, as if silently asking if he was cool with it too.

“Go ahead and mingle. We can, um, go back to my place if you want?” Niall had been planning to avoid it in case of Eve, but he didn’t want to invite himself over to Ashton’s hotel room.

“If that’s okay for you.” Niall just nodded and Ashton seemed to light up a little. When he went outside he brightened even more, laughing adorably with his fans, answering their questions and posing for several selfies with each girl. What an amazing human being Ashton was.

Niall stood by awkwardly the hold time, wondering how long he’d be standing there probably looking like a loner. It was amazing seeing Ashton interact with them, but it also made him feel kind of… possessive. If that was even the right word.

Good thing was that he was the one Ashton was going home with, not them. It wasn’t like they were going to do anything like that but Niall was still taking him home. All those girls could just wish.

When he was done with them Niall had to refrain from putting his arm around Ashton or something just to show them. That probably would just end in a not so happy Ashton, and lots of drama later that he didn’t need.

They walked to the apartment building, since it was barely two blocks away from their meeting place. They walked in silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They were just too busy with their brains.

It was almost a given fact that Ashton knew he was the boy Niall was crushing on, and he was practically sweating in anticipation for something to happen. Not that he expected anything to, he just kind of hoped it would.

Just before they actually walked into the flat, Niall remembered all the pictures of him with Eve that were still covering the walls and his bedside table. Too late to do anything about them now, but it only added to his nerves. He hoped they wouldn’t make this whole thing awkward.

If Ashton noticed them, he didn’t say anything. “Cute place you got here,” was all he said. It didn’t sound sarcastic or rude, and Niall let out a small breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “I like it.”

“Thanks. Got it all for myself in the time being. There’s not a lot of stuff we can do here but I do have Netflix and an X-box.” Of course Niall could think about at least one more thing they could do in their alone time, but he didn’t want to move too fast.

“Both sound very promising.” Ashton had wandered into the living room, and apparently had no problem making himself at home. The apartment itself wasn’t very big, but Niall and Eve hadn’t needed much. “Whatcha waiting for?”

After turning on the TV, Niall joined Ashton at the couch. They weren’t that far away from each other, but their sides didn’t touch. Yet. “So what do you wanna play? Or watch?”

Ashton just shrugged, looking completely nonchalant. If the smirk on his face meant anything, it made Niall squirm a little under his gaze. “Oh, doesn’t matter, doubt I’ll be paying attention anyway.”

Sometimes Niall hated that his skin was so white there was no way to hide a blush. “Oh no? Why is that?” He tried to keep his voice casual and steady but it was a little shaky. He hoped Ashton didn’t notice.

There seemed to be a lot less space between them now, maybe a few centimeters separating them. “Well… I find it a little hard to concentrate when a cute boy is sitting next to me.”

“So you think I’m cute? Glad the feeling goes both ways.” Niall gathered all of his courage to scoot even closer to Ashton. He looked up from their almost touching hands to stare at Ashton’s face, willing his palms to stop sweating.

Ashton’s eyes flicked down to Niall’s lips, and it was the most nondiscrete thing in the world, but that was probably the point. “So if you think I’m cute… and I think you’re cute… Only one way to solve that problem.”

Niall knew that if he thought about his next move twice he’d probably end up backing down, so he just leaned forward. disappearing the distance between his and Ashton’s lips. He felt Ashton’s - quite big - hand come up to his jaw, holding him closer. Niall’s heart was beating faster than a racehorse’s.

It was Niall’s first kiss with a boy, and fuck was it amazing. He’d half been expecting to be revolted by it, but he found himself enjoying the roughness of Ashton’s lips. Instead of a the usual strawberry lip gloss taste he was used to, Ashton’s mouth tasted like coffee and mint. He enjoyed way more than he thought.

It was sparking some never before felt sensations that just made Niall realize he’d been doing it wrong all this time. He couldn’t get enough of Ashton’s slightly chapped lips. What had been just a small kiss in the beginning was starting to turn a little deeper.

Even though Ashton was quite bigger than Niall, he pushed the younger boy against the armrest of the couch so he was on top of him. He liked the size difference, used to always being the bigger one.

Ashton let out a soft sound when Niall put himself on top, and that was definitely interesting. He moved his hands to Niall’s hair, stroking through it softly, and it felt just so nice. Everything about this was perfect.

Niall detached his lips from Ashton’s, earning a soft whine, only to reattach them at the base of his throat. Hickeys weren’t a foreign concept to Niall, but everything about Ashton was rougher than the girls he was used to, and he was loving it so much.

“Niall…” Ashton started to protest, but fell quiet when Niall began sucking. He felt like he could be a little less careful than he was with girls, and that turned him on.

It didn’t go any farther than that, but Niall did leave a few marks on Ashton, and damn did it feel good. They slowly gathered some self control and pulled away from each other. Niall could see that Ashton’s face was slightly flushed, and he felt satisfaction knowing he caused that.

“When people start speculating about the ‘mystery lady’ that gave me these marks I’m gonna make you pay,” Ashton said after a few minutes of regaining their breaths.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Niall still felt high on adrenaline from their little snog session, but he was happier than he’d been in… A long time. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Definitely.” Ashton put his arms around Niall’s chest and pulled him closer. “I hope you’re a cuddler because I’m not letting go of you.”

Niall fucking giggled, and that was something he never did. He didn’t let himself get embarrassed by it, just settled in the couch with Ashton. You could say he had a pretty good afternoon.

 

The first thing Ashton did when he returned to his hotel room was take out his phone and call Calum. Ever since Niall accidentally came out he’d been looking forward to calling his friend and laughing at him. He was so fucking happy. He couldn’t believe he’d just fucking made out with Niall and even gotten a few hickies out of it. The last time he’d gotten to do that with someone had been months ago.

It was pretty late in Sydney, almost twelve, but Ashton knew Calum would be awake. The jet lag he probably still had would keep him awake until at least two. It rang three times before the boy answered, and he sounded grumpy when he said, “Ash, I don’t have time for more of your Niall fantasies. I need sleep.”

“Alright then.” Ashton knew Calum couldn’t see him but that didn’t keep him from smirking in the smuggest way possible. “You really don’t wanna hear about how Niall took me to his flat to make out? Or the collection of hickies he gave me? Because he’s just absolutely and completely straight?”

There was silence on the other line, and Ashton almost thought Calum had hung up. “You’re lying. No fucking way. You wouldn’t get that lucky, fuck, tell me you’re lying.”

“I’m not!” Ashton replied in the most annoying sing-song voice he could manage. “We met up at Starbucks where he accidentally came out to me, then we went over to his flat and had a little fun. Don’t worry, I couldn’t believe it at first either.”

Ashton wished he could see the look on Calum’s face right now, it was probably priceless. “I swear to god, you have fucking powers or some shit. Or you did something really good to get this kind of karma. Dude, what the fuck?”

The laugh Ashton had been holding in finally came out. He was so fucking happy. “I don’t know man, but I’m not complaining. I have a feeling this will be an amazing week.”

“Just like… Don’t get carried away, Ash, yeah? You’re on vacation, but that doesn’t mean people still aren’t watching. And also, he just got out of a relationship… Don’t move too fast.”

“I know, I know, I won’t,” Ashton said rolling his eyes. He knew that already, he was always cautious. “I just wanted to rub this in your face, to be honest.”

Calum just made a noise of disapproval, and it seemed the conversation was ending there. “Do-do you know how Eve’s doing? She hasn’t really replied to any of my texts or anything…”

“No, I don’t know.” Ashton could vaguely remember Niall telling him Eve and him weren’t speaking and he felt guilty. For a little while. “She’s probably like sad.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Calum mumbled. “If you hear anything, I don’t know, tell me? You know how I feel about her, and the whole sad thing just… It doesn’t bode well.”

Even though he probably wouldn’t be getting in touch with Eve anytime soon… “Alright, yeah, if I find out about anything I’ll tell you.” He wasn’t a hope killer like Calum.

“Thanks.” There was silence for a few seconds, and then a loud yawn from Calum. “Listen, bro, I’m gonna try to sleep again. Good luck with your boy toy.”

“Not a boy toy,” Ashton protested right before the line went dead. Calum was just jealous. And Ashton felt so happy he could touch the sky.

  
  


Niall and Eve had only had a handful of fights while dating, and they’d lasted a few hours at most. They’d usually just cuddle a little while talking it out, and everything would be better. More than a few things had changed since then. One, they weren’t dating anymore, and two, it’d been over two weeks since they’d last spoken. Niall was over the moon about Ashton, but he knew he wouldn’t be truly happy until everything with Eve was fixed. No matter what happened, he loved her.

He’d considered texting her a few times, but that seemed weak. He couldn’t bring himself to call though, phone conversations had never been his friends. And he was sure she wouldn’t appreciate it if he turned up at Sophie’s (was that even her friend’s name?) house unannounced. So, when he saw her at the little coffee place they used to eat lunch together in, all by herself, he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

Without hesitation he walked into the cafe and straight to her table. At first he hadn’t recognized her (green hair, what a change of color), but her face was very distinguishable. Her olive skin and green eyes had always been stunning features. “Eve,” he whispered, as he came up behind her.

Maybe that hadn’t been the most intelligent plan of action, because Eve’s initial reaction was to squeal and jump in her seat. She turned around to face whoever had scared her and her expression didn’t change a bit when she locked eyes with Niall. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, starting to regret his decision to come talk to her. “I just… I saw you, and I need to talk to you. It was a split second decision.”

“You could’ve come up to me from the front like a normal human being,” Eve replied, but her expression softened a little. “Sit down, you freak. I’ve been wanting to talk to you too.”

Niall took the seat in front of her, and he felt a small smile come across his face. It felt so good to be speaking to her again. “I miss talking to you, and seeing you, and interacting with you, and making fun of you and….”

“I get it,” Eve interrupted, rolling her eyes. She was smiling a little. “I miss you too. I just couldn’t be around you after what you did to me, but I think I’ve started getting over it.” Niall could tell she wasn’t being completely honest, but she certainly didn’t look as sad as that night.

“So are we friends? I really want to be your friend, like really, really, really, want to.” Niall tacked on a few more reallys until she started smiling more, and he playfully poked her in the sides.

“I’d like to try, yeah.” Eve looked thoughtful as she stirred her coffee. “I’ve been so close to you for the last three years that it felt weird not to talk to you for two weeks. I doubt that’s healthy.”

Niall smiled widely at her, and he couldn’t help himself from moving so he could embrace her in a bone crushing hug. “I think not talking longer would be unhealthy.”

The familiar scent of her perfume and the way she felt in his arms was very comforting. Niall was so happy they were on good terms again. Eve was laughing a little as she pulled back. “So...are you coming back home?” Niall asked, raising his eyebrows.

Eve bit her lip, and seeing that was as common to him as his order at Starbucks. “I think so… I mean, we have an extra room so it won’t be weird right? Lots of boy and girl friends live together?”

“Yeah, it totally won’t be.” Niall was happy about having Eve back home, but now he’d have to be more careful about inviting Ashton over. “I’m more than used to your presence.”

She smiled softly at him, and Niall felt like his world was back on its axis. “I’d have to say the same.” That was pretty much the reason Niall smiled for the rest of the week.

 

Breaks were the best part of Ashton’s career, in his opinion. He absolutely loved what he did, and the fans, but sometimes spending peaceful time with his family was the best thing ever. Now that Niall was also going to be in the picture, it turned even better. He missed seeing Niall, but he also wanted to see his family, so Niall had suggested he go to Australia too. And Ashton had absolutely nothing to say against that.

He was a little nervous about his family meeting his not-so-platonic friend. They already knew very well of his sexual orientation, and Niall wasn’t worrisome or anything. It was the irrational fear of them meeting that made him nervous.

They’d arranged for Ashton to get Niall at the airport, so that’s where he was now. He just couldn’t wait to see Niall again. He should appear any moment now, since his plane had already landed. Ashton’s stomach did a spectacular backflip when he finally spotted Niall.

Niall looked way too good to be real, and he was only wearing jeans and an Eagles T-shirt. Ashton would’ve liked to have greeted with a little more than a hug, but he was still famous and in the closet. A few seconds long of that hug would have to do. “Missed you, man,” Niall said into his ear.

Niall’s lips had softly brushed against Ashton’s ear as he whispered, and he could still feel it after Niall pulled away. He wanted to get out of the public eye fast. No one understood how much he’d been waiting to kiss Niall again. He smiled widely. “I missed you too. Shall we get going?”

Ashton heard a few clicks of cameras, but he tried to ignore them. It wasn’t like he was doing anything too scandalous. After their meeting at Starbucks last time, and the pictures taken there, Ashton had noticed Niall’s twitter slowly rise in followers. They’d have to get used to being seen in public together if they were going to make things work.

“Please. I’m anxious to get some rest from such a long flight,” Niall said with an easy smile. He looked a little sleepy and that was doing things to Ashton’s heart. “Wanna be well rested for the tour you’re giving me tomorrow.”

It was almost impossible to not kiss Niall then, but he held back until they were in the car, and he leaned over and kiss his cheek. People could still see in the windows so he didn’t risk more than that.

“I expect you to give me a proper welcome once we’re alone,” Niall said with a flirty smile and a hand on Ashton’s thigh. If Ashton thought he was past the blushing stage he’d been absolutely wrong.

“Trust me I will,” Ashton grumbled in response, as he pulled out of the airport parking lot. Niall only had a small bag with him so they’d been able to leave with no trouble. They weren’t even together, and he was already meeting the family.

During the drive to Ashton’s house they were mostly quiet, though Niall sometimes pointed out houses he liked or how well kept the streets were. Ashton didn’t know how he was getting to those conclusions since everything was mostly dark.

Ashton’s house was nothing special. He’d offered to buy his family a newer one multiple times, but they’d always declined. It’d been home forever though, so he didn’t mind. “Welcome to my crib,” he teased, once they’d pulled up.

After looking around appreciatively Niall smiled and said, “I really like it. It’s nice.” Ashton was a little surprised his siblings weren’t waiting for them in the living room, since they’d been very excited about meeting ‘Ashton’s friend’, but it was relieving. He wouldn’t need to send them away to get some alone time with Niall.

Ashton slide his hand to the back of Niall’s waist and looped his thumb through his belt loop. “No cameras… Fans… Family… Whatever should we do with this time?”

“Well...considering we can’t be very loud and I’m a little tired I suggest a small make out and cuddle session. How does that sound?” Ashton couldn’t believe how cute this human was.

Instead of agreeing, Ashton just kissed him. It wasn’t rough or anything, but he’d loved kissing Niall during his last visit, and he was eager to do it again. They’d have plenty of time for it while he was visiting.

It was nice to have Niall’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling Ashton closer. He’d dreamt about the roughness of Niall’s lips and how firm his arms were, and none of his fantasies fueled by memories came close to how it really felt.

Ashton let out a soft groan into Niall’s mouth, slowly lowering them onto the couch. His family could walk in at any moment, but there was no rational part to stop him now.

This time Ashton was on top, but it still felt like Niall was in control. By how he bit down on Ashton’s lip, or how his tongue pushed into his mouth… “Ashton? Are you - oh.” Shit.

They were disentangled from each other faster than light, and both their faces were a tomato red. “Mum, um, this is Niall.” He hadn’t exactly explained the details of their relationship to her yet.

“H-Hello Mrs. Irwin,” Niall stuttered and Ashton would have to thoroughly apologize later for putting him in such an uncomfortable position. Even though his scared expression was kind of funny.

His mum did a small wave, and her expression was a cross between horrified and amused. “Nice to meet you, dear.” After her followed two more kids, and Ashton was glad they hadn’t been in to see that.

Ashton couldn’t miss the look his mum gave him while his brother and sister were all over Niall. Typical mum look that meant he wasn’t going to get away with not talking about this. But it was worth it.

Harry didn’t have any personal space issues because he planted himself right on Niall’s knee. “You’re kind of funny looking.”

Niall just laughed loudly in response, and he looked even cuter when he was interacting so nicely with his siblings. “Uh, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Ashton’s mum jerked her head towards the kitchen, and Ashton knew that was his queue to follow her. Niall looked content with his brother and sister, so he left, already knowing what this would be about.

“So…” His mum started with a smooth and calm tone. “You didn’t really tell me this friend wasn’t exactly just a friend.”

“Well he’s not anything more than a friend.” And it wasn’t a lie. Ashton and Niall hadn’t exactly discussed their title. They just enjoyed making out and cuddling and texting 24/7. It was no big deal really.

That apparently didn’t make her happy at all. Her eyebrows came together in a frown. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Ashton, because that didn’t look exactly friendly to me. And I don’t want you to get hurt.” Wow, it seemed like everyone around him had the same line of thought these days.

“You sound exactly like Calum. Look, I’m nineteen, I know what I’m doing. And he broke up with his girlfriend because of me.” Ashton still felt slightly guilty about that, but he was too happy to really think about it. “He’s not going to hurt me.”

“Whatever you say, Ash,” his mom said with a shrug. “Just don’t make out when your siblings can walk in any minute. Or me.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, feeling the embarrassment all over again. “You’ll like him, I promise.” With that he left the kitchen into a very amusing scene. Niall was on his hands and knees with Harry on his back, looking very smug.

Even though Niall had seemed to like his siblings, his expression right now clearly said ‘rescue me’. It was still kind of adorable. “Harry, Lauren, I think it’s time for all of us to go to bed. Niall’s very tired, he had to travel all the way from Manchester. In England. Right Niall?”

Niall nodded and playfully shook Harry off his back. “We can play more tomorrow, I’ll be here all week.” He looked to Ashton with a grateful expression. “Where will I be sleeping anyway?”

“Uh… We don’t really have a guest room so you’ll have to sleep with me. In my room, I mean. If that’s okay with you?” It was all a lot more awkward after Ashton’s mom had walked in on them.

The look on Niall’s face was something Ashton would never forget, he looked so pleased. “Nope. Not a problem at all. It should work very well actually.”

“Glad to hear that.” Ashton offered Niall a hand to help him stand up. “Let me take you there then.”

Once they were out of the room, Niall started giggling, and Ashton was almost positive it was mostly the sleep deprivation making it happen. Still the cutest thing in the world.

“I feel so bad that was the first impression your mom got of me. I’m gonna have to prove myself worthy later on,” Niall said while they were going up the stairs. He had the slightest blush in his cheeks and Ashton wanted to kiss him all over.

“Don’t worry, she didn’t seem mad, more exasperated. She’ll love you.” Ashton opened the door to his room slightly embarrassed. On his shelves he still had a few action figures, a mini drum kit, and several bad posters decorated his walls. It was truly a boy’s room.

Niall didn’t even look around before plopping down on the bed and closing his eyes. “Operation impressing the mom will have to wait until tomorrow.”

Ashton sat down next to him by his head and thread his fingers through the older boy’s hair. “You just got here,” he whined. “Don’t sleep.”

“I’m gonna stay here for a while. Sleep has been calling me for a while. We can do stuff tomorrow.” Niall blindly reached for Ashton’s arm and tugged him down. He lost his balance and ended up laying in the bed next to him.

"You're so lazy," Ashton mumbled, but he buried his nose into Niall's head. He felt nothing but contentment, and he wondered how long it would last. Maybe they could go this whole week like this.

“Just tired,” Niall argued with a yawn. “I’m gonna cuddle you so hard tonight.” Ashton felt nothing but endearment for him and that was a little scary. He was feeling too much too fast.

"I'm okay with that," Ashton whispered. "But I can't sleep with pants on so if you could cuddle me in like forty seconds, babe?" He tried to untangle himself from Niall's arms.

“You called me babe,” Niall said and he already sounded more asleep than awake. “I like that. Do it more often.”

Ashton blushed a little but proceeded to wiggle out of his pants and then got back under Niall's arm. "I will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part will come next week please comment xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thanks for sticking with the story until the end, it's the first fic we've ever finished and we're very proud of it. Comments are kudos are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading!

“There’s this place I have to take you to. It was my favorite thing when I was a boy and continues to be today.” Ashton was more than a little excited about showing Niall around his hometown. He had almost reached for his hand before remembering people would be watching and technically they weren’t dating yet. That didn’t really lower his excitement though." 

Niall smiled warmly at him which totally didn't make Ashton's tummy erupt into butterflies. "I'm glad that you're showing me. I hope this place involves food because," he pat his tummy, "I'm always hungry."

“It does.” Ashton rolled his eyes a little, but he was still smiling. “And I guarantee you won’t be disappointed by it.”

"I'm never disappointed by food," Niall said, sounding completely serious. "But I'm glad I'm with you. I'm sure plenty of people would kill to have you give them a tour of Syndey."

The fucking butterflies again. What was he, a middle schooler? “Good, because you’re not getting rid of me for the whole week.”

Niall looked like he was going to do something because he leaned in but pulled away at the last second. The hardest part about being in public was that they couldn't touch each other.

They made it to the restaurant without any major setbacks. It was a tiny place with homemade food but it really was the best thing Ashton had ever had - and he’d had stuff all around the world. He wanted to share it with Niall.

It was a seat yourself place so they chose a sort of secluded booth so they could probably hold hands without anyone seeing. Not that many people were around on Monday morning. The perks of being famous and not attending school.

“This place is really cute. I like it.” Niall was looking around which gave Ashton an opportunity to stare at him. “The food better be good too. I’m starving.”

"Oh it will be." Ashton's voice was a monotone, and he was pretty sure his feelings for Niall were evident in his eyes. Hopefully fans weren’t around, he was being completely obvious.

Everything was going amazing. They talked about all kinds of things. Even after they ordered and the food arrived, they would barely take breaks to chew. It made Ashton realize that he didn’t know a third of everything there was to Niall, and now he was determined to know it all.

“--And then my brother freaking took the vacuum and sucked up my homework!” Niall was saying, still sounding flabbergasted over something that had happened years ago. Ashton was most likely staring at him dreamily. “That was a new excuse. ‘Uh, sorry, Professor White, my brother vacuumed up my homework.’”

“I can imagine how that went down,” Ashton said with a little laugh and yes he was most definitely trying to charm the pants off Niall. Metaphorically speaking. “Talking about crazy sibling stories-” Ashton stopped abruptly when he noticed a big group of girls standing outside the glass doors of the restaurant. For fuck’s sake. How did they even find him?

Niall’s head turned towards where Ashton was looking, and a tiny frown came over his features for a split second. It was enough, and Ashton still noticed. “Oh. Well. Go talk them, I won’t mind. It’s cute seeing you interact with them.”

“I’m so sorry, I wish I could go invisible sometimes.” Ashton closed his eyes and sighed. “Maybe we could ignore them a little longer?” He loved the fans, he really did, but at the moment he was trying to get at someone and they were interfering with his plans.

“It’s okay, Ash,” Nall said, sounding like it was, but his face said something completely different. “It was fun while it lasted, and we can go somewhere else when you’re done.”

“I promise I’ll find a way to make it up to you.” Niall replied with a tight smile and Ashton cursed the world. It was going so well.

Niall followed Ashton to the door, but he didn’t exit the restaurant with him. Ashton gave a mostly fake smile to all the girls and started posing for pictures. He felt bad when Niall had to watch him kiss their cheeks, even though he really shouldn’t. It was part of the job, and he was completely gay.

“Can we also take a picture with your friend over there?” A fan said and suddenly she had Ashton’s full attention. “He’s very cute!”

Ashton almost mumbled ‘I know’ but caught himself before it happened. He was a little unsure, but he made a waving motion to Niall, trying to tell him to come out.

He seemed not to get it at first, and for some reason that made the fans giggle. The jealously Ashton felt for their behavior was completely irrational.

Making the motions again, Ashton mouthed “come outside”. At least this way they could both be involved in the interaction instead of Niall just watching sadly from a distance.

It was almost funny to watch Niall come out of the door. His movements cautious as if he was dealing with a wild animal. He even looked a little scared.

The fans started giggling again, and Ashton thought the situation was getting weirder by the second. “They wanted to meet you, Niall.” He felt like he was introducing more of his family, which in a away, he was.

Everyone started gathering around Niall as if he was an especially delicious piece of candy. They started taking pictures and basically treating them the same they had treated Ashton before, if not a little more confident now that they weren’t being intimidated by Niall’s non existent fame.

Niall looked a little more than overwhelmed, obviously not used to that kind of attention. The expression on his face looked like a student about to take exams that they didn’t study for. Ashton suddenly felt protective of him. “Easy on my boy.”

Only a few seconds after he’d said it he realized what he’d done. Well fuck. Everyone who’d heard him, including Niall, were giving him weird looks. Some fans looked like they’d just heard Jesus’ actual voice.

Instead of acting like something big had happened, he pulled Niall away from them by the elbow as gently as possible. “It was nice meeting you all, but we have places to be and people to see. I love you, guys.”

Most of the girls protested or started mock crying, but eventually let them go. Niall had started holding on to Ashton’s arm as if his life depended on it, and he wasn’t letting go. Not even when they left the fans completely behind.

Once they were back in the safety of the car, Ashton risked taking Niall’s hand. “You okay, babe?” He tacked on the last part, remembering what Niall had told him last night. “It can be a bit overwhelming.”

“I’m okay,” Niall said, but still gripped Ashton’s hand with a little more force than necessary. “I wonder how you can do that every day though.”  
“You get used to it, and without them I wouldn’t have all this so… I’ve learnt to live with it. If it makes you uncomfortable you don’t have to do it anymore, that’s the last thing I want.”

“Shut up,” Niall said with no heat behind it. “If I get to be with you I’ll learn to deal with it, too.” And well. Damn. Ashton felt every single emotion people associate with love right then and there.

“Be with me,” Ashton repeated. “So are we, like, together then?” He was totally okay with. Calling Niall his boyfriend, even if it wasn’t to the world, would be more than enough.

“Oh.” Niall was blushing a very deep red. “If you want to I mean I do, yeah.” He looked all flustered and all Ashton wanted to do was kiss him right then and there.

Instead Ashton settled for squeezing his hand tighter. “Okay then, boyfriend,” he teased. “Glad we have that settled.”

Niall hadn’t really realized how hard having a long-distance boyfriend would be until now. Especially since said boyfriend was constantly changing time zones, so the amount of time they could spend talking was very limited. For some reason this had become much more evident that it had been when they were just friends.

It was almost a miracle when he got a text from Ashton one day that just said “Skype???” with a lot of smiley faces. Niall should have been studying for final exams, the end of the term was fast approaching, but the times to talk to Ashton were rare now.

They’d agreed to connect at 20:00 Niall’s time, though he had no idea what time it was for Ashton. Or where in the world he was. It wasn’t the first time they Skyped, but this time was completely different from the others.

For starters when Ashton appeared on the scream, all he wore was underwear. Niall felt his mouth go dry, and he tried to get a hold of himself. It was a fucking video for god’s sake, it wasn’t like Ash was there in person.

The worst part of it all was that Ashton hadn’t acted any different at all. It was hard to keep up a good conversation while seeing his bare chest and noticeable bulge in his boxers. Niall managed to catch Ashton smirking a few times. His innocence about it was all an act.

Niall had to readjust his growing problem a few times, and he tried to do it as discreetly as possible. He was pretty sure Ashton still noticed though, and boy was it a bad day to wear skinny jeans. Things were getting very tight down there.

Ashton was telling some story Niall could barely nod along to, when suddenly he said something that caught Niall’s attention. “But don’t you wish that I was there so I could help you take care of that massive boner you’ve got?”

That definitely made his dick twitch. Thanks a lot, Ashton. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His voice shook even to his own ears, and he looked down at his lap in shame. This was definitely something he hadn’t done with Eve.

“The way your jeans are tenting begs to disagree.” Ashton was smirking smugly and his hand was - oh no - making its way down to his own crotch. His mission was to drive Niall mad, no one was going to convince him otherwise.

Niall had never touched himself on camera before, but now it was impossible not to. His fingers gently squeezed his bulge, but his eyes stayed glued to the screen on Ashton’s own crotch.

He couldn’t help but gulp when Ashton’s hand just disappeared inside his boxers. He was insanely turned on by this entire thing. It was new and very exciting indeed. “I wish your hand was touching me more than anything right now,” Ashton said and well. Niall’s brain had gone a little dead.

Niall wanted to reply something smoothly like “I wish my hand was in your underwear”, but instead he let out a breathy moan, and he was ever so thankful that he was home alone for the weekend.

“It’s not fair that you get to see me shirtless while you’re fully clothed is it?” Ashton asked and his voice was sounding a little strained now. “You should take it off. I mean, if you want.”  
Without hesitation, Niall pulled the shirt he was wearing off and tossed it somewhere across the room. He knew if Ashton kept it up, his pants would be joining it.

“Well that’s much better,” Ashton mumbled looking at Niall with an expression that had him blushing. “But why are you so quiet? What are you thinking about right now?”

“About how much I want you to fuck me,” Niall said before he could stop himself. He didn’t really regret it either, it was just surprising, because he realized how much he really meant it.

It seemed to have surprised Ashton too, if his wide eyes and open mouth were anything to go by. “Conveniently, I’m thinking about fucking you too. Guess we know what we’re doing next time we see each other.”  
Niall couldn’t help but leaning his head back and letting out another moan. His jeans were too tight to be functionable now, so he unzipped them which felt like drinking water after being dehydrated.

Finally Ashton was starting to look as affected as Niall was feeling. Both their hands were moving faster. “I’ll be the first one to fuck you in the ass, right?”

The reality that that was how it was done hadn’t really hit Niall, and at the moment it seemed like no big deal. “Yeah,” he said, through clenched teeth.

This appeared to turn Ashton on a lot. “Good. I can’t wait to feel that tight little hole of yours.” Niall couldn’t help but groan. His heart was beating fast out of pure arousal.

Niall stuck his hand inside his underwear and started pumping himself, while muttering “fuck” under his breath a few hundred times. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever been so hot and bothered.

The next few minutes they were both quiet apart from little pants and moans. Niall couldn’t stop looking at Ashton. All of his facial expressions were worth remembering. But then he started taking off his boxers and Niall was forced to look at the newly exposed skin.

It was impossible not to look again, and he was pretty sure his eyes looked like saucers. It’s not like he’d never seen a dick before, but now he was suddenly aware that that was supposed to fit in his asshole, and he could no longer think properly.

At least Ashton was too focused on chasing his orgasm to notice Niall’s probably panicked expression. He hadn’t exactly stopped to think about this before, and now that he had he was freaking out. Realizing one was gay should come with a guidebook.

Niall never took his underwear off, but his pants did end up somewhere else like his shirt. His hand stayed in his boxers until he’d relieved himself, and fuck did it feel good. He’d never even considered (Skype sex?) as a possibility before.

Ashton came just mere seconds after Niall, and it was a sight to see. The way his back arched up and his desperate moan almost had Niall hard again. He wanted to see that in person. Once he was done, Ashton pulled his underwear back on and gave Niall an adorable little smile that had him wondering if the sexual part had been all in his imagination. “Well, that was fun.”

It took a few seconds to form a coherent reply. “Yeah… It was something alright.” That was the most bizarre thing he’d ever done, but probably one of the most satisfying too. He couldn’t wait for term to be over.

“It was also extremely tiring,” Ashton said with a little giggle, and this human couldn’t be real. “I’d love for us to cuddle now but distance is a bitch.”

Niall rested his head in his hands and gave an exasperated sigh. “I have a feeling that if distance weren’t a thing that situation would’ve been much different.”

“That’s completely true. And, when it happens, we are cuddling afterwards.” Ashton’s eyes were starting to close, and he looked so cute Niall was having issues. “But for now I think we should both sleep.”

It would probably be impossible to sleep now, but Niall just smiled and ended the call, with the promise of talking tomorrow. His mind was still in a whirlwind of what just happened. He was totally fucked.

That Skype call fucking changed Niall’s life. For one thing, seeing Ashton’s dick had made him realize, for some reason, that he knew almost nothing about gay sex. He knew the basic concept, but who didn’t? And if he was planning to have some himself, he’d have to learn all about it. So he did the smartest thing he could think of.

He visited the two gayest boys he knew. Who also happened to be his best friends, so it was a somewhat simple conclusion to come to. The only thing he was worried about was Louis giving him grief, but Harry would be reliable. He hoped.

The most embarrassing part was trying to bring the subject up. Niall’s friends didn’t know his true intentions for coming. To them, it was just a movie night. He was tired of giving them subtle hints and both being so oblivious, so in a rare moment of silence he said, “So...about gay sex.”

Niall expected Louis to start laughing or something, but both of them looked at him blankly while the chatter from 13 Going on Thirty filled the background silence. Neither of them said anything, and he was becoming more embarrassed by the second.

Trying not to blush by breathing in deeply, Niall continued. “Like...how does it work? What do I have to know in order not to screw up my first time with Ashton?”  
Louis lived up to his expectations because he burst out in hysterics. “Oh my god, you’re serious. This is the best day of my life, whenever I’m sad I’ll think about this moment.”

On the other hand, Harry was giving him literal heart eyes. “Aw, Niall, that’s so cute. I’ll tell you everything, don’t listen to him.”

Niall gave Harry a grateful look, choosing to ignore that he felt like a kid getting the sex talk from his parents. It wasn’t too far off. “I’m pretty sure that the next time we meet up… Like… I’ve never been the inexperienced one before.”

He was pretty sure Louis would’ve cracked up again if Harry wasn’t giving him a death glare. “First of all, try not to be scared by it. It’s just sex, and it’ll go smoothly if you’re not nervous. Ashton will probably guide you through it, to make sure you both enjoy it.”

His cheeks felt like they were on fire, and Louis snickering wasn’t helping. “Yeah, I know but like… Does it hurt?”

“Not if you use the magic fingers,” Louis was quick to reply, waving three fingers in front of Niall’s face. “You see, you put this amazing thing called lube on them and then you put them in the butt hole-”

“Don’t scare him!” Harry scolded, shaking his head. “Yes, you use fingers to help out, but it doesn’t always prepare, uh, fully. It might hurt for a second, but only a second you won’t even remember it.”

“Alright,” Niall said a little unsurely. He had so many questions but he couldn’t ask them with Louis there. Actually it would be awkward with even Harry alone. “So fingers first. Erm, any other tips?”

Louis was actually somewhat serious about the next thing. “Since he’ll probably be topping the first time, actually no probably, you should give him a blow job. It’s a nice way to return favors.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as Niall just went livid. He’d received some blowjobs before, but now he was realizing he’d have to give them too. “How do I even do that?” His voice sounded squeaky and Louis’ grin was scaring him.

“It’s not that hard,” Harry cut in before Louis could be an asshole. “You basically just do what you’d find pleasurable, and he’ll probably find it nice too. Using your tongue is good and also humming.” He couldn’t believe he was getting a lesson in sex from them.

“Be careful with the teeth,” Louis added pointing at his own teeth as if Niall didn’t know what they were. “Again, he should guide you.”

“Thanks,” Niall mumbled. This was probably the most awkward conversation of his entire life, and he still didn’t feel very prepared. Maybe a little excited, but not prepared.

“But really Niall, don’t worry, it’ll be great,” Harry said with a nice smile. “When he hits your prostate you will realize there is hope for the world.” Of fucking curse. Harry could be nicer than Louis but he was still a little shit.

Niall made a face. “I wanted tips, not a description of my internal parts.” He decided that next time he was getting his advice from the internet. “We can change the subject now, I think I’m informed on the anal.”

“But this talk was so much fun.” Louis pouted and Niall was regretting every single decision in his life that had led him to this situation. “If you ever need help for something like this again don’t hesitate to ask us.”

“Trust me I won’t hesitate because I won’t ask you,” Niall mumbled, shaking his head. “What were we doing? Watching a movie? Let’s get back to that.” He turned his head towards the TV and took out his phone, sending a quick text to Ashton that said _when do you get on break ;)?_

Ashton reply came so quickly Niall couldn’t help but shake his head. _two weeks from today. very anxious to see you (:_ Damn. It was so close. Niall didn’t know if he was more nervous or excited, but he couldn’t wait. And he should’ve learned by now not to text next to Louis, since he’d shouted about how ‘Niall’s getting laid in two weeks!’ as soon as he’d received Ashton’s message.

Niall told Louis to sod off and turned his phone off. He was sporting a semi now, but he gave zero fucks. His boyfriend was halfway around the world, and he’d be seeing him again in two weeks, and that was all he would be able to think about until it happened.

 

The two weeks went by a little too fast. It wasn’t like Niall wasn’t dying to see his boyfriend, but he was freaking out a little about what they had planned to do. Looking information about this online didn’t answer a lot of questions and you just got traumatized, he had learned. And he really did want to do it, so much, but it was a scary concept.

Niall had decided not to meet Ashton at the airport, letting the boy take a cab to his place for two reasons. One, it gave him a few extra minutes to freak out, and two, that way when they saw each other they didn’t have to fear people seeing. He’d explained to Eve his little situation, and she’d promised to stay out of the house until tomorrow night. Bless her.

Now, the clock was going agonizingly slow. Ashton had texted him that he was off the plane like forty minutes ago. The impatience was mixing with the nerves and excitement and his head was buzzing. When there was finally a knock on the door Niall almost tripped on his own feet on his way to get it.

Ashton stood there, smiling like a goof, with a duffle bag on his shoulder. It was probably a really, really cheesy thing to do but Niall practically flung himself at Ashton. Not in a sexual way (yet), but he enveloped as much of the taller boy as he could.

“I missed you too,” Ashton said with a little laugh, the force in which he returned the hug lifting Niall off the ground a little bit. This was absolutely ridiculous.

Niall was blushing slightly as he was set back on the ground, and they dropped their arms from each other enough to look one another in the eye. “Dating you would probably be a lot easier if I had boobs.”

Ashton gave him a weird look before he burst out laughing. Damn, why the fuck had he even said that? “Unfortunately, we probably wouldn’t be dating if you had boobs. I appreciate the fact that you have a dick.”

Usually Niall was cool and confident around younger people, being older gave him a sense of superiority. Around Ashton he felt like he had to think and rethink everything he did. It was kind of exhilarating. “Yeah, I shouldn’t have said that,” he mumbled.

“You don’t have to worry about it. What are you so worked up about, anyway? You’re shaking.” Ashton was talking with too much innocence for it to be entirely genuine. Little shit.

“Am not,” Niall said defensively, fisting his hands so he could actually stop them from doing just that. “I’m completely cool and collected.”

Ashton replied with a smirk that made Niall’s palms start sweating. They were still hugging, but Ashton’s hands had started to slide a little further down his back. “I kinda wish for that to change. Wanna get you all hot and bothered.”

Niall swallowed back his nerves and pressed his lips against the base of Ashton’s throat. At least he was tall enough to do that. “I’ve been hot and bothered for a month.”

“Glad the feeling is mutual,” Ashton muttered, pulling back just to lean down and capture Niall’s lips in a kiss. It felt so nice to have Ashton’s lips on his again. It was rough and hungry from the very start.

Niall stumbled back a few steps, pulling Ashton into the apartment and using his foot to close the door behind him. Some part of his mind was telling him ‘the bedroom is left!’, but his sense of direction was completely lost.

The nerves were starting to die down. Making out was easy, something Niall was used to. It was enjoyable and didn’t really allow him to think about what would happen later. He was starting to understand what Harry meant when he’d told him that Ashton would guide him through it. He just needed to stop stressing and let things happen.

Ashton’s hand made its way under the back of Niall’s shirt to small of his back, and he pressed Niall’s lower half more into himself. That definitely did not make him hard. Or who was he kidding, he was a goner.

It took them way too long to find their way to Niall’s bedroom. When he felt the bed hit the back of his knees everything started to feel more real, and having Ashton on top of him was making his heart speed up. Or maybe it was the fact that his shirt was halfway off already.

And then it was all the way off, and that was nothing compared to what it would be in a few minutes, but it didn’t stop Niall’s heart from pounding. It also wasn’t fair that Ashton was still fully clothed, so he wiggled his tank top off as well.

Niall ran his fingers down Ashton’s chest and arms, feeling every muscle. It was the first time he had this kind of interaction with a boy, and interesting was one way to describe it. He found out he liked the feel of hard muscles much more than he would’ve expected, and it honestly felt amazing to have Ashton’s abnormally big hands touching him all over.

Ashton’s lower half rolled against Niall’s making his hard on that much harder. Honestly, having pants on was a complete waste of time. Niall looped his fingers through Ashton’s belt loops and tried to edge them down his waist.

After a few minutes of struggling with Ashton’s unfairly tight jeans Niall managed to get them down to his ankles, and Ashton didn’t lose any time before getting Niall out of his. Seeing Ashton in only his underwear in that low quality Skype call hadn’t prepared him at all for real life. He didn’t really have time to admire though. Ashton’s hand was trailing up his inner thigh and getting dangerously close to his dick.

Ashton’s finger poked under the thin fabric of Niall’s boxers, and then his whole hand found its way under as well, and fuck the fucking boxers shouldn’t have even been on still. “Ash,” he whined, “quit teasing me.”

“I like watching you grow desperate.” Ashton’s hand was wrapped around Niall’s dick now, and there were a million sensations shooting up his spine. He had another guy’s hand touching him there. It was new and so much better than anything he’d had, especially because it was Ashton. He’d been fantasizing about this for too long.

He released it too quick for his liking, but Ashton’s hands were fast to pulled the boxers down Niall’s--somewhat--chicken legs. Niall felt strangely exposed, when Ashton only wore a tad more cloth than him.

Ashton had started to kiss on Niall’s neck and collarbone. They were soft, barely there kisses at first, but when he got to the base of Niall’s neck he started sucking harshly. Niall was getting so turned on he feared coming on the spot. “Do you have lube? Candoms?” Ashton asked, and he sounded so composed it was almost irritating.

Niall nodded dumbly, reaching over to his night stand to rifle through the drawer. He’d gotten them a few days after his talk with the annoyings bigots that were his friends. His hand shook as he handed the items to Ashton, and he probably looked like a nervous wreck.

“Hey,” Ashton said gently, bringing his face up to look at Niall in the eye. “You don’t have to be so nervous, okay? We don’t even have to do it if you don’t want to. Exchanging handjobs would be more than fine with me.”

That was definitely not what Niall wanted. “No, no, keep going. Or start. Whatever. I’m fine, just… anxious I guess.” That was the best word he could think of, but he was more than sure that this was what he wanted.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Ashton assured him. He sat back and opened the lube bottle with a soft ‘pop’. Niall could barely watch as he poured some of it on his fingers, and his eyes squeezed shut firmly when he felt a cold finger in his butt.

The feeling took a few seconds to get used it. It was odd… But it didn’t feel unpleasant. Especially when Ashton wiggled it around a little bit, and Niall let himself enjoy the sensation. No, this wasn’t bad at all.

“Are you okay?” Ashton was stroking Niall’s thigh calmingly with his other hand, sounding honestly concerned. Niall just nodded. He knew that if he tried to talk right now he’d just end up doing an embarrassing noise.

Ashton took that as a sign to continue and slipped in a second finger. It didn’t hurt yet, but at first it was a tad bit uncomfortable. Niall waited for it to pass, and then again found pleasure in the action.

This time, when Ashton curled his fingers he hit something inside of Niall that actually made him moan out loud and fist the sheets. That had just been intense. Ashton let out a satisfied huff, and touched that place again, and again, and again. Niall wouldn’t be able to hold in the moans even if he tried.

“Last one,” Ashton grumbled into Niall’s ear, before putting in a third finger. Niall winced a little, but that was about it because he was ability taken over by the euphoric feeling of Ashton’s fingers inside of him. The moan he let out this time was even louder than the ones before.

Ashton kept thrusting his fingers in and out with a steady rhythm that sometimes hit Niall’s spot and made him cry out, and it overall felt really fucking good. He couldn’t help but let out little pants and whispers of Ashton’s name, and he was starting to want more. “Do you think you’re ready now, Niall?” Ashton asked in between kisses to his chest.

Niall nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He remembered what Ashton’s length had looked like over Skype, and it was nothing to what it actually was in person. Nervous butterflies erupted inside of him, and he forced his mind to go blank. This was no time to have second thoughts.

The few moments Ashton took to put on the condom and lube himself up were terribly long. He gently pushed Niall’s thighs open and he felt so exposed like this. He reached out to grab Ashton’s arms as he pushed himself in.

It hurt. A lot. Not that he’d expected anything different. Niall let out a very quiet yelp, but it was over almost as soon as it’d begun. The fingers were almost forgotten once he’d adjusted to this new feeling. A very, very good new feeling.

“You alright?” Ashton asked, and Niall wanted to laugh because he’d never been better. He settled with nodding and muttering ‘move’.

Ashton started thrusting into him, slowly at first, then faster as he got the okay from Niall. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced. How he’d gotten along with straight sex was beyond him, this took it to another fucking level.

The sight he had of Ashton on top of him was beautiful. There were little drops of sweat on his forehead and his hair, and his little pants and groans made it all hotter. Niall could barely keep up with his fast rhythm. He’d become unaware of the noises he was making.

Niall moved his hands from Ashton’s shoulders to his back, and when Ashton pushed in again he dug his nails into the boy’s skin. It was becoming a struggle not to let go then, but he didn’t want the pleasure to end so he just suppressed it with another loud moan and more nail digging.

“You don’t have to hold back. Cum for me,” Ashton said with a strained voice. His words made it practically impossible for Niall not to let his orgasm happen. It was one of the most intense ones he’d had, and his dick had barely been touched.

Either he was really weak or Ashton was really good. Niall decided to believe the second one. He remembered that the boys had told him to “return the favor” so he did his best to say, “Ashton, let me suck you off.”

That made Ashton go completely still and look at Niall with wide eyes. Finally his turn to smirk. “What? Er, are you sure you wanna do that?”

“I’m sure,” Niall confirmed, trying to sound as confident as possible. He wasn’t completely ignorant in the area of blow jobs, but he was usually on the receiving end.

“Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Ashton said but he left himself be pushed onto his back. Niall had loved having Ashton on top of him but having him under made him feel powerful. They’d need to switch positions sometime. He started by kissing down Ashton’s chest and abs, breathing getting faster the more he approached Ashton’s cock.

Once he go there he pressed a light kiss to the tip and took a steadying breath that was more for his benefit. He just needed to do what he usually enjoyed, Niall could do that. He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip.

He loved the soft breath Ashton let out when he did that. It was an interesting feeling to be licking a dick. The taste was kind of salty but it wasn’t necessarily bad. Niall gradually started to take more of it into his mouth, moving his tongue over the underside. Something at the back of his head was telling him dicks weren’t meant to be inside of his mouth but then again he’d just had one in his asshole, so fuck it.

If anything the noises Ashton was making made it all worth it. Niall tried to recall everything he’d been told by the internet and his “friends” and started to use his teeth to gently scrape his skin.

It was frustrating to see that Niall barely had ¾ of Ashton’s length in his mouth but he couldn’t take anymore. He was going to need to work on that. It felt heavy on his tongue and his jaw was starting to hurt a little, and really, he’d underestimated everyone who’d given him a blowjob before. It required real concentration and commitment to suck satisfactorily.

Niall was determined to make Ashton come so he did his best to speed up his movements without choking, which proved to be a real challenge. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to suck dick, but it was too late to take it back now and he’d make it goddamned worth Ashton’s while.

Ashton put his hands on Niall’s head and made him look up at his face. “God, you look so pretty like this,” he mumbled, stroking down his hollowed cheek. “You’re doing so well.”  
Well if that wasn’t encouragement, Niall didn’t know what was. He used his hands to gently squeeze Ashton’s balls and kept up his sucking movements.

He could tell Ashton was getting closer to his release every second that went by. His hands were gripping Niall’s hair so hard it hurt, but he didn’t mind the pain at all. His moans were getting shorter and higher pitched. Niall vaguely remembered his friends saying something about humming, so he did just that.

That seemed to be his end point because Ashton came into Niall’s mouth, with one last moan that Niall was very proud to have caused. To top it off Niall made a big show of swallowing the white stuff for Ashton.

Niall couldn’t help but think it was kind of disgusting but he wasn’t going to complain when Ashton looked at him like that. He pulled him up so they were both lying next to each other on the bed. “That was amazing, Niall.”  
“I think you’re pretty amazing yourself,” Niall murmured into Ashton’s shoulder. The intimacy they shared then was more than Niall had ever experienced, and he’d been with a girl for three years.

It felt amazing to have Ashton’s strong arms wrapped protectively around him, and this had been much better than expected. He was so happy he could burst.

They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each other’s presence, and sometime after that Niall fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Summer was the best part of the year, no doubt. Especially this one, since it meant going around the world with his boyfriend. Niall hadn’t been sure about joining Ashton on tour at first, since it seemed to be tiring and a little scary with all the things they had to do and all the people they had to see, but getting to be with Ashton was worth it.

It had been a bit of surprise when Eve had joined them, too. He knew she’d been getting cozy with Calum for a while, but it wasn’t like he had any right to care. They were the Fierce Four, it had worked out perfectly. At least that’s what he told himself he should think.

He had known about Calum and Eve dating each other for a bit now, and considering Calum had appeared to have a crush on her since the first time they met it made sense. Niall was happy for them, he guessed. He wasn’t going to lie, it felt a little weird to see Eve so head over heels for someone else. Even though he hadn’t really seen them interact in person, the way she smiled at the phone when they texted said a lot.

The trip to see them wasn’t about Eve though, Niall was going to give his full attention to Ashton. Whenever they weren’t outside they were always holding hands, and Niall would randomly hug Ashton just because he could. One time they’d been walking from the toilets, and he’d stopped in the middle of the bathroom to hug him.

Or that’s what he’d been telling himself until he saw Calum and Eve having an intimate moment. It wasn’t even that intimate, they were just cuddling on the couch, Calum’s lips on the top of Eve’s head. They were just enjoying the time they had before the concert, like Niall had been doing with Ashton mere moments ago. So why did he feel like he’d just been slapped?

“Ash, can we go back to the kitchen?” Niall asked, already turning on his heel. He really didn’t want to be around to watch the new couple kanoodle. It was totally unfair of him to feel this way, but it was impossible not to for some reason.

Ashton looked over Niall’s shoulder and just shrugged when he saw the couch was taken, turning back around. “The kitchen’s better anyway.”

Niall knew he was acting like an immature brat, and it was totally Eve’s choice to date Calum. He’d been the one to end it, and he didn’t regret either. Why did it feel like swallowing gravel when he saw them together?

It was just selfish and ridiculous. Niall tried not to act any different around Ashton, but he probably noticed he was being less talkative. He couldn’t get the image of Eve with someone else out of his head. He dreaded the moment the guys went onstage and he was left alone with her.

They did a bit of their own cuddling for a while, and a lot making out. Niall mostly did it so they had an excuse not to talk. It was hard to speak with the tongues down each other’s throats.

He couldn’t protect himself with PDA forever though, and when Ashton finally left to go give a concert he was alone with Eve. She seemed to be in a perfectly good mood, probably hadn’t really noticed Niall’s expression from earlier. He felt like a prick.

A prick who wasn’t very smart apparently. “So, Eve… How’re things with Calum?” Niall tried to come off as casual, but he couldn’t get the image of Calum’s arms around her from out of his mind. That had been him for three years.

It physically hurt to see her eyes light up at the question. “They’re great! So great, Calum’s just the best.” Eve looked so sincere and even though she absolutely wasn’t saying it to rub it in his face or something, Niall felt like she was. “What about Ashton?”

He would’ve liked to have gushed how amazing things are, but his chest hurt too much to muster up the energy. “Fine,” he mumbled, readjusting himself on the couch.

Eve’s smile faded a little at his lack of enthusiasm. “Oh? Is there something bothering you?” It was amazing how people had given ‘fine’ a new meaning.

“Erm, no.” He tried to sound convincing. Since Eve had been with him for three years he knew she could probably easily tell when he was lying, but it didn’t stop him from at least trying.

“What is it?” Eve pressed, and Niall’s shoulders were getting tense. “Did you guys have a fight?” She looked genuinely concerned, which made Niall feel really bad about his actual reason to be upset.

A weight was suffocating Niall. If he actually said the reason he’d sound like world’s biggest prick, and if he didn’t he was a liar. Lying and him never went well together anyway. “It’s just… Hard to see you.”

That obviously was the wrong thing to say. It was impressive how Eve’s eyes could go from gentle and concerned to ice cold in a second. “Hard to see me? What does that mean?”

This was going to be really bad really fast. “I’m going to sound really, really horrible, and I know I am it’s just… I guess my former attraction to you makes me jealous? A little?” He winced. That sounded really bad.

“Are you telling me,” Eve started, and her voice sounded so calm it was menacing. “You’re fucking jealous that I found somebody else after you ditched me to get with someone else?”

Niall yelped a little, and he was dumb for even trying to validate his actions. “I know it’s really dumb, literally I know, I have no right at all whatsoever. But yeah that’s what I’m saying.”

“I can’t believe you!” Eve shouted, standing up. It was an intimidating sight to see. She looked like she might catch on fire any moment. “You can’t be telling me this shit now! Do you really have to ruin everything for me? Weren’t you gay?”

“I don’t know, and like I’m not trying to ruin things for you. Continue to date Calum, ignore me, pretend I don’t exist I don’t care. I’m an absolute wanker, honestly. I wasn’t going to lie to you, and it really doesn’t matter that I’m jealous. At all.”

“How exactly am I supposed to ignore your existence if we live together?” Eve was doing some hand motions she only did when she was angry enough to kill. “I can’t believe you actually had the guts to-” Her rant was cut off by Ashton walking into the room. Niall hadn’t realized they’d just started talking nearing the end of the concert.

His boyfriend always looked amazingly hot after a show, but Niall was too distracted to really notice. Ashton didn’t seem to be oblivious to the tension in the room. “What’s going on? I heard shouting.”

“Your boyfriend over there,” Eve said while pointing at Niall with a shaky hand. “Just told me he’s jealous about my relationship with Calum.” Niall wanted the earth to swallow him. “And that doesn’t really go well for me.”

The look on Ashton’s face broke Niall’s heart, and he was about to say something to defend himself, but Ashton had left the room. Calum came in after him, looking very confused. Drinking bleach would’ve been better than this.

Niall pushed past Calum before Eve could say anything to go after Ashton. The worst part was that he didn’t really have anything to defend himself with or justify his words. He didn’t understand why he’d felt that way.

Finding Ashton wasn’t much of a challenge, he was in the instrument room sitting on his cajon looking terribly upset. Niall wanted to stab himself with a fork. “Babe?” he asked hesitantly.

“Don’t call me that,” Ashton said softly. That felt like a stab right through Niall’s heart. “What do you want?”

“To make sure you don’t hate me.” Niall stepped farther into the room. He felt like he was approaching a wild animal. “I didn’t mean it like that, I don’t regret breaking up with Eve at all.”

“Then it totally makes sense that you’re jealous.” Ashton sounded so fucking sad and Niall would’ve honestly prefered for him to shout. He had fucked up big time. “Am I not good enough for you? Why would you be jealous of her when you have me right here?”

Niall wanted to hold Ashton and kiss him, and do everything they weren’t doing right now. “I don’t know why I said that, Eve is nothing more than a friend to me, and you’re more than good enough honestly. Ash, I care about you so much, fuck. I’m so stupid, so so stupid.”

“You can’t deny that you felt jealous, though. Why would you feel jealous over someone you have no feelings for?” Ashton sighed and looked away, and Niall couldn’t bear to realize he had let out a tear. “Maybe Calum was right,” he whispered.

It felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Niall moved and bent down in front Ashton and wiped a tear from his eye. “I was with her for three years. I can say strongly that I have no feelings for her. At all. It’s just really weird to see her like that with someone else.”

Ashton was still refusing to meet his eye, and he felt farther away from him right now than he had when they were in different sides of the world. “Are you sure about that?”

“Absolutely completely sure. Look, I may even love you. It’s only been a few months, and I don’t want to make things weird or seem like it’s too fast, but I need you to know that. Nothing I’ve said tonight has been a lie, whatsoever.” Niall was on the verge of begging. He wished they replay buttons for days.

“Love me,” Ashton repeated and now he did sound angry. “How do you expect me to believe that right now?”

Niall knew he was just making things worse, and his stomach hurt from the situation. “Don’t. I’m not trying to make it seem like I deserve your forgiveness. I don’t. But I need to try because if I don’t then I’ll regret, and I just need you to know before… You do what I deserve.” He couldn’t bring himself to say ‘break up with me’.

Ashton finally turned to look at Niall in the face, and Niall wanted to punch himself in the throat for causing him to look that sad. “I’m not gonna do anything right now. I need to think everything over.”

Niall just nodded. That was all he could do. He knew he was lucky that Ashton didn’t end things then and there. He had every right to. “I’ll… Book another hotel room.”

“There’s no need,” Ashton said with an eye roll. “Unless you’re really against sleeping on the couch.”

“No… But I understand if you want to be alone, and I’m not going to make you room with Michael unless you, like, want to. Anything that makes you comfortable, really.” Niall was rambling, but it was hard not to.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna kick you out.” Ashton had a hint of a smile on his face. “It’s not like you can be too much of a bother if you’re asleep.”

Niall smiled a little at that too. “I’ll try not to be. Thank you.” He wished things had been fixed then and there, but the world was not a perfect place.

The night had been awkward. Niall and Ashton ignored each other completely, and it felt weird because they’d been sleeping together just the day before, and now they were watching the TV in different rooms instead of cuddling.

Niall tried to make it obvious that’s them not talking was affecting him, and it wasn’t that hard to pull off. It really was. It got so unbearable that he decided to seek comfort in the last person he’d receive it from.

Texting Eve hadn’t worked at all. She didn’t even bother to read them. Niall couldn’t remember feeling this bad about getting ignored after a fight ever. So then he decided to call her, and it took six tries for her to answer.

“What the fuck do you want?” she spat, and Niall felt guilty all over again. He’d really fucked up this time.

“First of all, to apologize. It was fucking ridiculous for me to say that. I’m  an asshole and don’t even deserve your friendship, but that’s not gonna keep me from trying to get it.”

She didn’t sound amused. “Well it should. You fucking broke up with me, Niall, not the other way around. Then you have the nerve to tell me you don’t like seeing me with Calum? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know,” Niall replied quietly, feeling like the biggest idiot in the universe. “I think it just...felt weird to see him in a position that I was in for so long. It wasn’t right at all. I was incredibly dumb.”

Eve just sighed this time. “Meet me in the lobby, it’s easier to talk when I can punch you in the stomach.” She hung up the phone without another word, and the fact that she wanted to meet up with him was definitely a good sign.

He almost forgot to put on his shoes before dashing out of the room and taking a way too slow elevator to the lobby. Eve wasn’t there yet. Niall was a little scared she wasn’t going to show up, but deep down he knew she wasn’t the type to do that.

She appeared a few moments later in baggy sweats, and it was such a familiar sight to see, Niall’s heart swelled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated over and over.

After making a show out of rolling her eyes, Eve slapped him on the arm with a little less force than he deserved, then hugged him. “You are a literal idiot. I don’t understand why I’m forgiving you.”

Niall wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his nose on top of her head. He forgot what it was like to be the tall one. “I don’t either, but I will not question it.”

“Just avoid asshole behavior from now on.” Eve pulled back and she still looked angry, but at least not murderous. “What I’m really surprised about is Ashton not eating you alive.”

“He’s not forgiven me yet.” Niall chewed inside his cheek. “Not that I blame him. Wouldn’t be surprised if I had to go back home in a few days either if he breaks up with me.” His chest hurt thinking about that.

“I’d start packing my bags if I were you,” Eve said in all seriousness and well. Thanks for the support. “No, but really, I don’t think it’s unfixable. He seems to be pretty whipped with you. Remember when he wouldn’t even look at me because we were dating?”

“But I think I’ve really fucked up this time. Jealous wasn’t even the right word to use, but he’s not listening to me, and it’s my own fucking fault.”

“He probably needs space right now, but you’ll only lose him if you stop trying. When he’s willing to listen tell him how important he is to you and shit. Also show it, because words without actions are worthless.” Niall didn’t understand how his life had turned into his ex girlfriend of three years giving him advice about how to keep his boyfriend.

“Thanks, Eve,” Niall said sincerely and couldn’t help but hug her again. “I hope you’ll always be a constant in my life.” He pulled back and sighed. “I’m gonna go try to fix things again.”

“Good luck. Don’t let him get away.” Eve gave him an encouraging smile. They started walking to the elevators together. “It’d be too sad for you to break up when you’ve barely started.”

“I agree,” Niall mumbled. That was why he knew that he’d do every last thing to fix this. “Have fun doing whatever you do.”

“Fucking Calum probably,” Eve replied cheerfully, getting off the elevator on her floor and giving Niall a little wave before the doors closed. Amazing.

**  
  
**

It took a lot of pep talk from himself, to get Niall to open the door back to their room. He didn’t really know what he was planning to say, but he just needed to tell Ashton something. Anything. They couldn’t end like this when Niall had completely changed his life around to be with him.

The sight he got when he walked in wasn’t exactly encouraging. Ashton was curled up on the couch Niall had been sitting on earlier, eyes puffy and looking even more miserable than before. Shit. What could’ve possibly made the situation worse?

Niall almost said ‘babe’ but caught himself at the last second. “Ash? What’s going on? Did something happen?” He only hesitated a moment before crouching down to his eye level.

“You tell me.” Ashton’s voice was trembling, but he still managed to sound colder than he ever had before. “Any minor business you had to attend in the lobby?”

It took Niall a few seconds to place what he was talking about. Had Ashton been there? He hadn’t seen him, but it’s not exactly like Niall had been looking for him. His chest lurched. It probably looked really bad from Ashton’s point of view. “I was speaking to Eve.”

“Oh I know that. Look, Niall, I don’t have an idea what I did for you to do and say the things you did tonight but it’d be amazing if you could explain.”

“I apologized for being a dick. We hugged. That was it.” Niall wondered what he’d done to deserve this. Their interaction had meant nothing, but of course Ashton had to be there to witness it.

“What a coincidence that you two met alone in the lobby after you confessed you still felt jealous over her.” Ashton must have noticed the hurt that flashed in Niall’s eyes because he immediately shook his head. “I’m sorry. You wouldn’t cheat, I think. But I still don’t understand.”

“Never,” Niall affirmed. “Ever. Literally, I was talking to her about you. Getting advice. I came up here to try to convince you how sorry I am, and maybe ask for another chance. You have to believe me.”

Ashton’s eyes started welling up with tears and Niall just deserved to be punched with a brick. “Why did you have to start all this drama?”

“Because I’m dumb.” It was all he had to offer, and it was the lamest excuse ever. “I’m not jealous of Eve and Calum. I think I just thought I was because I’m still getting used to the idea that she’s with another boy, but that’s only because we went out for so long. She’s like my sister now I guess.”

That seemed to have opened a little hole in the walls Ashton had put up around himself. His expression changed, if only subtly. “Are you sure about all that?”

“Positive. Completely, 100% sure. No doubt in my mind.” Saying it out loud, Niall realized how true that was. He’d been telling Ashton the truth when he said he was pretty sure he was in love with him.

Ashton just sighed loudly and let his body fall back on the couch. “Tonight has been too emotionally draining.”

Niall moved so his face was near Ashton’s. “Do you forgive me?” Or are you going to kick me out which was reasonable too, but Niall was known for being optimistic.

“I do. I couldn’t stay mad at you if I tried.” Niall felt as if a gigantic weight had been lifted from his stomach. “But you truly were an asshole and I expect you to make up for it.”

“Anything,” Niall agreed, nodding urgently. He pressed his face into the side of Ashton’s neck, and it felt so damn good. They’d only gone a little more than twenty four hours without touching and usually went a lot more when they were apart, but it felt like the first time all over again.

That night, as they were cuddled up in bed, Niall realized he hadn’t fully appreciated their relationship until now, and he was determined to make the most out of it from now on.

**  
  
**

It was totally not Ashton’s fault that he’d forgotten about the giant hickey Niall had left for him on his neck. Except he’d kind of ignored it on purpose. He wanted to show it off like a trophy, even if no one knew had given it to him. At least he’d actually gotten one.

It had been a little after their fight. Ever since Niall had been more attached to him, and not only physically. He used every opportunity he got to give him nice comments and compliments, and Ashton fell a little more in love every time.

They were back in Los Angeles to do a promo for their tour, and that meant lots of interviews. Ashton wore the bruise on his skin like a medal, and the boys made fun of him at every opportunity they had. His friends were great.

“There’s no way you can get away with that, Ashton. It’s so obvious I wouldn’t be surprised if the interviewer mentioned it. What’s your official explanation?” Michael asked at one point, setting the joking tone aside.

Ashton just shrugged. “It’s a hickey, not a disease. People will probably assume I hooked up with someone, which is fine I guess. It’s not like you guys have never had a hickey.”

“Well yeah, but we all have a walking explanation. Are you ready for all the rumors your hickey will spark?” There it was. Annoying Calum was back. It’s not like he could hide the hickey if he wanted to. Ashton couldn’t wear a fucking turtle neck in this weather. Or at all. Turtlenecks were uncool.

“I’ll ignore them,” he defended. “Who cares? We have rumors about us all the time, it’s not like it’ll be any different this time. I doubt anyone will assume it’s from a boy, let alone Niall.” His band needed to chill and stop being so “realistic”.

“Don’t get mad, Ash, we just worry about you,” Luke intervened, patting him on the back. “I doubt the interviewer will actually ask about it, that would be kinda rude, but if they do just laugh it off. No need to make it a bigger deal than it is.”

Ashton just grumbled some more. They’d just pulled up in front of the station, and the paps weren’t very good at hiding themselves. They’d get more than a few HQ pics of Ashton. All he could think was let them.

It could’ve just been his imagination, but Ashton felt like the fans that were waiting for them there were screaming louder than usual. He couldn’t help but worry about what the fans would think about the evidence of his little adventure.

They all stopped for pictures with the girls, and even a few boys, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t trying to angle himself perfectly so the hickey wasn’t noticeable. His earlier confident self was shrinking.

Ashton didn’t know if he was more annoyed that fans kept pointing it out or about the fact that they all assumed a girl had given it to him. It was horrible to have a sexuality forced upon you, and he’d been dealing with it for the past years.

Being inside, he let out a relieved breath. Luke looked at him in concern, and Ashton just shook his head a few times. It was times like these that he desperately wanted to come out, but then he’d see some hate about it online and chicken out.

But right now he didn’t have time to stress about that. As soon as they arrived they rushed them to the forum, where the interviewer was already sitting. She looked really nice. Ashton didn’t trust her.

They were given tiny microphones to clip to their collars, and the couch was big, red, and cushy looking. That’s how they lured you in, trying to look all nice and welcoming. Ashton only started to fall for it because there was a bowl of honey roasted nuts on the table and come on. His guard fell once they were all settled.

It wasn’t actually all that bad at first. Clare, the interviewer, mainly asked questions about their music and future projects, reading some funny fan tweets from time to time. But then she obviously had to ask the question. “So, guys, how’s everything going with the ladies?” Clare winked at Ashton, and he wanted to throw up.

Calum deflected the attention from him. “I’ve actually got a girlfriend now. Sorry, ladies.” He winked into the camera, while subtly brushing his foot against Ashton’s.

Clare switched her focus to Calum completely, asking for every single detail, and Ashton was so grateful. They spent a few minutes talking and joking about Calum’s new relationship, and he hoped the big news would make Clare forget about the hickey.

Of course it didn’t because her eyes whipped back to him like he was a new toy. “So you’re the last one then? Or have you grabbed yourself a special one too?”

“Uhh,” Ashton replied, already thinking about the story he would make up about his unluckiness in love or something. “Well...maybe,” he said instead, because he was just very fucking smart.

There were a few stunned expressions from the boys, and the interviewer looked like she’d just paid her year’s rent. “This is a surprise to everyone then? Who is the lucky lady then? That not even your best friends know about?”

“It’s a secret.” Ashton cringed a little. That was the lamest answer he could’ve come up with. Maybe he should’ve stuck with the lie.

Clare was having none of that apparently. “Must be a pretty big secret that not even your band mates can know. What’s makes it so bad? Is she famous too?”

“It’s not bad.” Ashton was hyperventilating a little. “It’s just private. For now.” He needed to find a way to change the subject.

Without Luke bringing up their concert at The Forum the following Saturday it probably wouldn’t have. Ashton would have to thank him later. Screw the fucking peanuts, he wanted to leave.

It was just exhausting. To hide all the fucking time. Ashton was tired of it.

**  
  
**

It had been nagging at Niall for a while. He’d always been the dominant one in the relationship, and with Ashton it’d been a nice change for a while… But now he wanted to get back into it, now that he’d gotten used to the whole two dicks thing.

It felt nice to be in the receiving end, but it just didn’t feel like him. Niall’s thing was to be on top, to feel like he was in control, and knowing he was making the other fall apart.

They only had a few days left together before Niall had to start a summer program back at the University that would help him out with his final year. It seemed like the perfect time to offer it up to his all too pleased boyfriend. “Ash?” He nudged his nose against Ashton’s earlobe. “I wanna wreck you.”

“Wow, that was straightforward,” Ashton replied with a little laugh. “Sounds good though. I want you to wreck me.” He moved his head to face Niall and gave him a little kiss on the lips. That was probably the hottest thing he’d heard Ashton say.

Niall relocated his hands to gently squeeze Ashton’s bum. Only a small part of him was nervous. The rest was on fire with desire to just get on with it already. “Then let’s do it,” Niall replied huskily.

Ashton was all too happy laying on his back and letting Niall get himself on top of him. They’d been in this position a couple of times while making out, and it always made Niall feel more powerful. He loved it.

Straddling Ashton’s waist, Niall slid his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt and kissed him roughly on the mouth. He was eager to be the one inside of Ashton, but the foreplay still had its perks.

Niall pulled away for a second to just get rid of Ashton’s shirt, and then started kissing down his neck instead of going back to the lips. “Someone’s eager,” Ashton noted a bit breathlessly.

“I can stop,” Niall threatened, his hands teasingly slipping the zipper up and down on Ashton’s jeans. “Want me to stop?” His voice was low, and he was surprised at how sexual he sounded even to himself.

“No, no, don’t stop,” Ashton replied without a second’s hesitation, a hand coming up to grip Niall’s hair as he started to suck on the sweet spot on his neck. “No more hickeys they - they get me in trouble.” He didn’t sound like he meant it.

Niall didn’t stop the bruise he was making, but the next one he made was lower so Ashton could hide it under his shirt. One of Niall’s favorite things was bruising Ashton up. It was like the only way to show the world that he was his.

He could feel Ashton’s boner against his own, and he grinded down on it, causing Ashton to let out a very nice sound that went straight to Niall’s dick. He needed to get rid of the clothes.

First he wiggled out of his own trousers then went to work on Ashton’s. Skinny jeans were definitely a hassle, but Niall got them off Ashton’s legs eventually. Now just for the annoying things that were underwear.

Before taking the boxers off Niall squeezed Ashton’s crotch getting another amazing sound in return. He just loved how vocal Ashton could be, and couldn’t wait to find out what he’d get when he found his spot.

“Wait, shit where’s the stuff?” Niall reached haphazardly across Ashton to grab the drawer at the nightstand. He almost laughed when he found the condoms and lube. “Were you waiting for this to happen?”

“Maybe I was hoping,” Ashton said with a little smirk. “Just shut up on and get on with it already.” He then slid his hands down Niall’s boxers and tugged them down. Now that they were naked Niall was even more anxious.

Niall was enjoying this so much. He teased Ashton a bit more before actually getting on with it. The nerves were still there, but he was too high on adrenaline to notice. He coated his fingers in the lube, and playfully swirled one at Ashton’s entrance.

“Don’t tease,” Ashton snapped. “Believe it or not, I’ve been waiting for this side of you to come out for a while. I’ve wanted you to fuck me since day one.” Niall’s mouth went dry. His dick was now even harder than before, if that was possible.

Without hesitation, Niall pushed his finger all the way in. It really was a true experience, but the sounds Ashton was making made it all worthwhile. Boy was he easy.

Niall came to the conclusion that Ashton had been born to bottom. Sure he was good as a top, but the faces and noises of pure enjoyment and pleasure he was making when he barely had two fingers in spoke volumes.

Three fingers had Niall basking in his sounds and tightness. He wiggled them around, trying to find the spot that Ashton had hit before. He couldn’t wait to get all in, but being a tease was what he did best.

“Do you like it?” Niall asked after a while, only receiving a long moan in return. “What about when I do this?” He finally brushed his fingers against Ashton’s prostate. He replied by dragging his nails down Niall’s back.

If that wasn’t the most satisfying thing in the world Niall didn’t know what was. He slipped the condom onto his dick and slicked the lube over it. Now for the fun part.

The sight of Ashton opening his legs so willingly made Niall’s dick twitch. It was beautiful how Ashton looked fucked out already, just from the fingers. Niall put his hands next to both sides of Ashton’s head and finally pushed himself in. Slowly, teasingly, even though he was dying to just slam it in.

Niall lied. This was the most satisfying thing. There was pure ecstasy displayed on Ashton’s face, and Niall loved all of it. He made his thrusts slow at first, not even going all in. He gradually sped up, and it was more than anything he’d imagined.

Ashton’s face was flushed bright red, and his mouth was parted, sometimes letting out soft moans and whimpers. Niall managed to hear him whispering his name a couple of times, and that only inspired him to do even better. He was also gripping Niall’s arms as if his life depended on it.

This was something Niall wished he could remember forever, just the way Ashton looked in that very moment. He hit Ashton’s spot a few times, and the moans that left the younger boy’s mouth were life changing. Niall wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbors could hear.

He didn’t want it to ever end. Getting his dick in someone was better than having a dick inside himself, in his opinion, especially if that someone was Ashton. But after a while, Ashton’s moans became even higher pitched and desperate, as if he was chasing his release. So Niall put some extra effort into hitting his spot.

Ashton may have been a born to be bottom, and pretty damn weak when it came to pleasing, but he knew how to hold it in. It was both envying and annoying. It just made Niall that more desperate to have Ashton singing for the high heavens. “C’mon, babe,” Niall cooed, his voice surprisingly low.

Apparently that was what Ashton had been waiting for, as he finally let go the moment he said it. He buried the back of his head into the pillow, letting out a very loud cry that would probably follow Niall into his dreams. His eyes were squeezed shut and he looked beautiful.

Niall went a few more times before he came himself and pulled out of Ashton. He threw the condom into the waste bin and collapsed onto the bed next to Ashton, utterly exhausted. Sex was hard work.

“I’m happy you exist,” Ashton said in a small voice after a few minutes of tired silence. That made Niall laugh and put an arm around him. They were both covered in sweat and Ashton had some cum on his stomach, but he couldn’t care less.

Everything about it was perfect, and Niall would’ve preferred falling asleep like that, but they were both kind of gross. “You wanna shower together?” he asked into Ashton’s shoulder.

“A shower sounds very good right now,” Ashton said sleepily and it was just so cute. He made Niall help him out of the bed. “Will you wash my hair?”

“Only if you stop being so goddamn cute,” Niall mumbled, but he rolled his eyes affectionately. He’d gotten so lucky, getting together with Ashton had been the best decision of his life.

The whole shower was disgustingly sweet. They kept planting soft, innocent kisses on each other’s back and shoulders, and Niall did wash Ashton’s hair. He was overwhelmed about how important he was to him. He was pretty sure this was what love felt like.

**  
  
**

Niall should’ve considered himself lucky. He’d gotten to tour the world with Ashton for a month, and they’d made up for all the lost time they’d been away from each other. Now they were going to be away from each other again for who knows how long. Stupid summer program. Eve got to stay a few weeks longer since her major didn’t require it.

He knew he should at least pretend to be fine for Ashton’s sake, but he couldn’t really so both of them were a mopey mess. It was even worse because they couldn’t hold hands or appear overly affectionate at the airport. Niall thought this hiding thing was getting old. They were seen together alone enough time for people to start guessing.

They still had another twenty minutes before Niall had to leave or else he’d miss his plane, and he wanted nothing more than to hold Ashton against his chest for all of them. He settled for pressing his knee and elbow against Ashton’s on the chairs they were sat at.

When the voice of a lady started announcing it was time for Niall to board the plane, it was hard to hold back the tears. He’d probably break down once he was in the plane. The last hug he had with Ashton before taking his bags brought back all the nice memories they’d made during this tour, despite some trouble they’d had in the beginning. It’d all been so good and romantic and Niall thought this was the perfect time to say what this all made him feel. “I love you, Ashton.”

Ashton looked just about stunned. When they’d been fighting, and Niall had briefly mentioned it, it hadn’t meant as much as it did now. If Ashton’s shiny eyes were anything to go by, he felt somewhere along the same lines. “Fuck. C’mon, Niall. I love you too, fuck people are going to see me crying.”

“If I could I’d give you a proper goodbye kiss. But I guess I’ll just settle with hugging you harder.” It was ridiculous for them to continue pretending to be friends after this, honestly. Even if he couldn’t see them from another person’s perspective he was pretty sure this didn’t look like a friendly embrace.

“Text me as soon as you land. Or call. Whatever, just tell me you’ve got home safely.” Just with that phrase Niall felt a thousand more “I love you’s” with it. “I’ll miss you.” He retracted back from Niall and indiscreetly wiped his eyes. “Better not miss your flight.”

“I’m starting to think I might do that on purpose,” Niall said but pulled away anyway. “I’m going to cry if you don’t stop looking at me like that. We’ll be together again before you know it.”

“Of course,” Ashton agreed, taking a few steps back from Niall, his eyes flitting around the room. There’d been a lack of teenagers girls so their goodbye had been as private as it was going to get. “Now go! You’ll be late.”

It took all of Niall’s strength and another announcement for Niall to finally start walking away. He kept looking back and waving at Ashton until he could no longer see him. It was ridiculous how much he was going to miss him, how he was missing him already. He dreamed of the day in which they wouldn’t have to part ways every few months.

**  
  
**

Seeing each other again should’ve been a lot happier reunion. It was happy when they first met up, but it had slowly gotten gloomier as both boys realized they’d pretty much be locked inside the apartment the whole time. Being together was nice in itself since it had been a while, but the elephant in the room got more obvious with each passing second.

Ever since that interview in which Ashton had said he was maybe dating someone, the rumors had intensified. It wasn’t a day that went by without new articles of irrelevant girls claiming to be the one and talk shows bringing it up and speculating. The struggle of being an international celebrity. And Ashton knew Niall just couldn’t be that happy about it.

They didn’t talk about it, but as they both were on their respective devices while cuddling on the couch, Ashton could see Niall's brows slightly furrowed and his lips pursed. There had just been a new SugarScape article about Ashton getting cozy with the model Barbara Palvin at a movie premiere last weekend.

It was obviously not true at all. Ashton had talked a little with her but so had the rest of his bandmates, and there was no “cozying up”. He was sure Niall knew this, but he still looked angry. “Everything okay?” Ashton asked him with caution.

Niall didn’t even raise his head to look at Ashton. “Fine,” he replied tightly, continuing scrolling down his phone. Ashton knew ever since they’d become public friends Niall’s social medias had gradually grown in followers, and a few people had even made their own fanpages towards him. As far as Ashton knew it didn’t really sway Niall, but apparently rumors like this did.

“You sure?” Ashton insisted. Niall had obviously been not in the best of moods lately, and he checked news about Ashton a little obsessively, and he felt like it was about time they addressed the issue.

The look on Niall’s face made Ashton’s chest ache. “I’m okay, Ash,” he said quietly, shutting his phone off, and turning away from Ashton to curl into a couch pillow. “I understand.”

That motion made Ashton feel like Niall was shutting him off, and honestly it hurt a lot. He tried to put an arm around him but Niall just closed in on himself even more. “You’re obviously not okay.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter because that’s the way things are, and I just need to get over it.” Niall’s voice was muffled, and he was either on the verge of crying or talking into a pillow. Or a mixture of both.

Those words hit Ashton like a bucket of ice. Niall was right, and Ashton already knew that, but the way he said it made him realize how much it actually affected others and not only himself. He’d never really thought Niall cared a lot about the hiding, he’d never really complained about it. Of course he did. Ashton had been such a fool for thinking it wouldn’t.

It was a split second decision, but Ashton knew it was the right one. He got up off the couch and held a hand towards Niall. “C’mon, we’re going out.” By out he meant they were going to go out as more than platonic friends.

Apparently Niall didn’t get Ashton’s true intentions at first. “I really don’t feel like going out.” Listening to Niall being so sad definitely had to be one Ashton’s least favorite thing, but he was going to change that tone now.

“No, c’mon. We’re going to go out, and we’re going to hold hands, and I’ll be damned if I don’t kiss you in front of everyone.” Ashton made a grabby motion with his hand. “Please?”

That made Niall finally turn and look at him. His eyes were wide with disbelief. “Are you serious?” He looked so surprised and Ashton was mentally slapping himself for taking so long to decide this.

“Completely serious,” Ashton confirmed. “Are you coming or not?” His hand was still dangling in front of him. There was a lot to come with this decision, but all the good after effects outweighed the bad.

Niall stayed still for a few more seconds before practically jumping up from the couch and embracing Ashton in such a tight hug he lost his balance had to take a few steps back. “Fuck, Ashton, thank you.” He pulled back a bit just to slam their lips together.

Ashton tightly held Niall around the waist and enjoyed the kiss for a few moments. Just his reaction was worth everything. “As much as I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you in public more.”

“Yes! Let’s go. Let’s go to the ice cream store or to get coffee fuck just walk down the street I don’t care let’s go.” It was impressive how Niall could go from sad and close to tears to this hyper and excited in no time. It warmed Ashton’s heart.

Without a second thought about it, Ashton pulled Niall from the apartment and took the stairs down two at a time. There wasn’t many people outside of the building but holding his hand in public was the most exhilarating feeling. He couldn’t wait until more people saw.

As exciting and liberating as it was, it was also making Ashton nervous. It felt weird to be doing something he was so used to hiding out in the open. He was worried about the public’s response, too. If the sales of his band dropped he’d feel guilty forever. But at the moment, the only thing that mattered was how happy Niall looked.

They walked down the street towards the mall with limited people. The only ones they passed probably didn’t even know who Ashton was. It wasn’t until Ashton spotted the first group of teenage girls that his pulse started speeding up.

One by one they started noticing Ashton’s presence. They were all whispering excitedly, but they weren’t coming close. They were by far more excited than fans that had casually spotted him before, so he could safely assume they had noted the hand holding. They took out their phones and started taking pictures. Good. Soon enough the world would know about this.

Ashton looked over at Niall and noticed his cheeks were as red as a tomato. It was probably the most adorable thing ever. “Baby’s blushing,” Ashton mumbled, trading the hand holding to wrap both his arms around Niall’s waist. “You’re cute.” He kissed his cheek, hoping the girls were all getting HQ pictures of this.

He tried to glance at them as discreetly as he could and two of them were literally crying. Ashton decided that they were sobs of happiness.  His stomach was numb with nerves and excitement and his chest was heavy with love for Niall.

“Should we go for coffee then?” Niall asked, pointing to the Starbucks. His boyfriend was practically beaming, and Ashton was glad their first public viewing would be of Niall so utterly happy. Maybe it would show any people who were iffy about the situation how right it actually was.

“Sounds like a good idea.” They probably looked like a couple in a disgustingly sweet date, walking with their arms around each other waists and what not. Starbucks was nearly empty, except for some middle aged people who just rolled their eyes at them, but when they came out the teenage girls had multiplied.

Ashton also noticed that there were a few big men with big cameras being not so subtle behind the group of teens. “Welcome to our new life,” he whispered to Niall, while trying to get to a table without running over any girls.

Niall just scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What do you mean new? This happens every time that I’m with you, just because you’re you. Doesn’t mean I’m complaining at all though. They’ll finally know you’re mine.”

For some reason that made Ashton giggle, and he pulled Niall against him to kiss him sweetly on the lips for a few seconds. “Now they’ll know who gives me all those hickeys.”

A lot of girls started screaming and the clicks of cameras were coming from every direction, and it felt impossibly good. The truth about him, about them, was finally out, and he’d never felt so free.

It was a silent agreement between the two of them that Ashton was allowed to go take some pictures with fans, and they also called Niall over too. Both of them were smiling for selfies, and people kept saying things like “you guys are so cute!” and “I’ve always shipped nashton” not that he understood what that meant. It was probably a good thing.

It was a little exhausting to take a selfie with everyone that was asking, but at the end both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces. The reaction had been so much more positive than they could’ve expected, and the only regret Ashton had was not coming out sooner. This felt like the start of a better part of his life, and he was glad to share it with Niall.

Eventually they worked their way through the crowd, sweaty and a little bit exhausted, but none of that mattered. Ashton couldn’t be happier. “Should we go back or can I show you off some more?”

“You’ll have plenty of time to show me off from now on,” Niall replied subtly slipping his hand lower on Ashton’s back. “Why don’t we go back and celebrate more...privately?” Ashton knew exactly what those words and expression meant, and he could confidently say he was the luckiest man on Earth.

**  
  
  
**

It was kind of pointless. Ashton had already taken over half of Niall’s closet, and the pictures on the walls had slowly transformed into the two of them, instead of Niall and Eve. Now they were kind of just making it official by transporting all of Ashton’s things into the apartment. After he signed his name on the rental agreement it’d officially be both of theirs. It was quite exciting.

Eve had moved out a few months ago. Apparently Calum’s mom had really liked the mural she’d done in her house and had proudly showed it to everyone, and all the people who saw it loved it too. Soon she got herself a little business in Sydney, so she decided to move with Calum there. They were both very happy about it.

The last few years had been something of a dream. Ashton continued to tour the world with his best friends, and Niall came along more often than not once he’d graduated. His family absolutely adored Niall, and Ashton was pretty sure that Niall’s family more than tolerated him. And Niall had sort of adopted Ashton’s fans (or extended family) into his as well.

Even though they did have their fights like every normal couple did, the matter was always fixed before either of them went to bed. It was just so easy for them, and to everyone else too. When Ashton came out the response was overwhelmingly positive. Obviously there were more than a few mean comments here and there, but they were quite easy to ignore. The sales barely got affected at all, and 5 Seconds of Summer had been at the prime of their career for a few years now.

In a way it had sort of helped them. Ashton participated in multiple LGBT events, and he’d gotten an overwhelming amount of tweets and letters saying he’d inspired them to come out to their families. It was something quite spectacular.

So yeah, Ashton was more than happy with his life right now. Today all he’d done was move boxes but the excitement about finally moving in with Niall officially had him smiling while he worked. Besides, Niall was right next to him the whole time, which could only make him happier.

A lot of the stuff was extremely dusty. Since he’d rarely used his home in Sydney it’d sat there and piled with dust, and the dust stayed with it on the move across the world. Niall wiped his brow with the back of his hand, creating a dust streak. Ashton couldn’t not wipe it off and kiss him while doing it.

The fond look Niall gave him still made him weak at the knees. Ashton couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten with this one. “Don’t you think it’s time for a rest? We’re both sweaty and I don’t know about you, but I’m also very hungry.”

“When are you not hungry?” Ashton teased, setting down the box he was holding. It was labeled “Important Things” and Ashton knew that meant it had action figures inside. Those were very important. “Do you want me to run to Subway or something?”

“Sure,” Niall replied and sat down on the floor, looking pretty worn out. “I think the only thing that’s in the fridge is cold pizza.”

Ashton kissed him again and grabbed the money that he’d set down when he’d come in. “Be back in twenty.” He already knew Niall’s order. He knew all of Niall’s orders. Sometimes they changed depending on Niall’s mood, but Ashton had learned to read that part too. Right now he was happy so he’d want a meatball sub. Ashton gave himself a mental pat on the back.

He was barely paying attention to his surroundings on his way to the little Subway two blocks from Niall’s house. No, their house. Ashton was too concentrated on thinking about where he wanted to put everything and how amazing it’d be when they were finally done to notice the girls until they were they were literally inches away from him.

Normally he might’ve felt a little annoyed. Sometimes he just wanted to do something without being watched, but his happiness meter was off the charts. “Hi,” he told them, and none of them looked ready to pass out which was a good sign.

“Hello,” one of them said with a very thick accent. “It’s nice seeing you around here. Did you come visit your boyfriend by any chance?” Again, he usually got annoyed when people tried to get answers about his personal life but right now all he wanted to do was talk about Niall.

“Funny you should ask that.” They were right outside the Subway, but it wasn’t like he had any time limitations. “I’m actually moving in with him right now.”

Both of the girls’ faces lit up. They were probably thinking about sharing this new piece of information with everyone, and Ashton didn’t really mind. “Seriously? Congratulations! You two are such a cute couple.”

“Thanks,” Ashton beamed. “I love hearing that from you guys. Why you guys are the best fans in the world.” He winked at them, and the blush on their cheeks was pretty adorable. They were probably barely 16, but he didn’t mind.

“I’m not gonna lie, I suspected something was going on even before you came out. You just look so good with each other. Like comfortable and happy,” the other girl said. It made Ashton blush a little. Was it that evident?

“I honestly can’t even remember what it was like being closeted. We’ve been out almost three years now, and it’s been the best thanks to all the support from people like you. But I’m glad I was kinda shit at pretending to not be into my boyfriend. I think it’d make me a bad boyfriend then, right?” he teased. The fans like this who could hold conversation were also his favorite. Especially conversation about Niall.

Both girls laughed. They made some more comments about how perfect of a couple Ashton and Niall were and about how they wished they had a boyfriend as hot as Niall, then asked for a picture and continued walking. It put Ashton in an even better mood than before. It was amazing to get nice and supportive comments.

The ordering of the sandwiches and walk back to the apartment took little time, and Ashton was practically bouncing when he stepped over the threshold back into the apartment. “One meatball sub with barbecue chips.” He passed the bag to his boyfriend who had two opened beers on the counter.

“Thank you Ash. That’s exactly what I wanted. You know me too well,” Niall said with a heart warming smile and passed him a beer. “Now let’s get a good rest before we go hard at the boxes again.”

They chatted idly while they ate, occasionally kissing each other with the excuse “you had food on your lip” and a part of them was always touching the other. It was probably sappy and romantic and gross, but Ashton loved every second of it. Going to play football in L.A. all those years ago had been the best decision of his life.

The rest of the day was spent the same way the morning was, moving boxes, unpacking and moving stuff that was already there for everything Ashton had brought to fit. It was more than a little exhausting, but also incredibly satisfying. Ashton was looking forward to a domestic life with Niall so much. It wasn’t like they didn’t act quite domestic already, and they didn’t really have much time to be like that with Ashton constantly on tour, but seeing all of their belongings together and knowing this was where he’d be coming home after months abroad was more than comforting.

Apparently Niall had other ideas besides unpacking the boxes that now littered their apartment. They’d moved all of the clothing boxes into the bedroom, but now Niall gently pushed Ashton back against the bed. It wasn’t as sexual as it could’ve been, more soft and sweet.

It was kind of a lazy kiss, which made sense since they’d had a very long day, that technically wasn’t over considering all the boxes still awaiting to be unpacked. It was a nice relaxing method, slow kissing, having Niall on top of him, two of his favorite things.

Ashton let it continue for a few minutes, and he smiled when Niall’s tongue swiped along his lower lip. He should’ve stopped them and insisted on packing, but it just felt so nice. It was something, no matter how often he did it, that he’d ever get tired of it. “Niall,” he whined, hardly separating their lips.

He got blatantly ignored by the other boy, who just continued kissing him deeply. Niall also started playing with Ashton’s hair, and it was just so nice. But he couldn’t relax with that many boxes glaring at him from the floor. “Niall, we really need to.” Getting interrupted by a kiss would never truly be annoying. “Finish unpacking, at least what’s in this room.”

Niall proceeded to kiss him, moving his lips up to Ashton’s forehead and delicately touched his lips there. “You,” he said and moved his lips to in between Ashton’s eyebrows. “Are,” to his nose.  “So,” to Ashton’s chin. “Undeniably,” both of his cheeks got soft lips as well. “Beautiful.” Now he had their lips attached again, and Ashton’s heart was literally fluttering.    

They had had plenty of cheesy and ridiculously romantic moments but this was by far the winner in both categories. Ashton was completely numb, unable to do anything but kiss Niall. He couldn’t even think about what had made him interrupt the kiss a few seconds ago. Nothing was more important than laying here with him at the moment.

Niall pulled away from Ashton, just resting their foreheads together. Ashton was about to protest, but the look on Niall’s face made him stop. There was so much love and happiness and adoration, Ashton couldn’t have been asked to describe it even if he wanted to. The words that came out of his mouth were the most surprising thing though.

“Will you marry me?”

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> More comments and hits and we'll update faster maybe? ;)


End file.
